Big Time Charmed Extra
by Deathmetal180
Summary: This will contain the episodes magiccatprincess didn't put in their story. Note: I don't own anything! Nad! Zip! Read and Review. This isn't to be confused with magiccatprincess's story "Big Time Charmed". Just my take on these episodes.
1. The Fifth Brother

A/N: I'm giving credit to Magiccatprincess' giving me permission to do this. I don't own Big Time Rush or Charmed or the superpowers.

This was "The Fourth Sister" I had to do MAJOR changes, but hope you like it. Read and Review. Also. if you don't know this was between "The Wedding from Hell" and "The Truth Is Out There… and It Hurts".

* * *

Ch.1 The Fifth Brother

In a dark blue bedroom, stood an average teenaged male as he rummages around his room. He finds a

small statue and places it on the rug in front of him. He fetches an old fashioned mirror and places it front of him as well. Avalon was dressed in black jeans and a black tee and red tips in his hair; he has black candles positioned around him. He grabs a lighter and lights them around him. Except for one, he sits down and gets into meditating position. He then lights it.

Avalon sighs in deeply as he chants, "Come to me Kali. I conjure thee Kali. Come to me Kali. I conjure thee Kali."

In the mirror, a flash of white crosses the surface before a pale looking woman appears wearing a pure white dress. Her blonde hair and blue eyes made her so welcoming, Kali.

Kali speaks nicely, "Don't worry Avalon, I'm here."

Avalon smiles happily, "It's been over a week."

Kali states sweetly, "I know. Be patient Avalon."

Avalon protests, "But I've done everything that you've asked. I've followed the Charmed Ones. I know their every move."

Kali comments kindly, "Which will all become valuable in good time. You must trust me. You must make them want you as badly as you want them."

Avalon nervously looks at the closet but then quickly smiles, "I talked to my mom today."

Kali asks worriedly, "How is she?"

Avalon shrugs his shoulders as he states, "I don't know. She's better...I think. I miss her." Towards the end of that sentence, he frowns sadly at of how much he missed her.

Kali replies with a kind smile, "She's gonna be so proud of you."

Avalon asks hopefully, "Yeah? I hope so."

Kali asks Avalon, "Are you ready to receive your power?"

Avalon pumps his first in the air with a big smile as he states, "Hell yeah. You know I am."

He chuckles a little, thinking about how awesome his gift might be.

Kali proclaims, "Remember, it's a sacred power. If I give it to you, you must use it only as I say."

Avalon shakes his head in agreement, "I-I will. I promise."

Kali instructs Avalon, "Very well. Reach for the mirror. Put out your hands. Feel the power." Avalon reaches his hands towards the mirror. His hands begin to glow as he receives the power, but he closes his eyes as he feels the power going through him. His hands stop glowing and he puts them down.

Kali continues, "You know what to do. Go to Kendall, Logan, James, and Carlos."

Avalon grabs he coat and exits the room, he slams the door hurriedly. Kali smirks and then blue electricity appear in the mirror. Kali shows her evil demon self.

_Meanwhile..._

Kendall was sitting on the orange couch, holding papers in his hand and sighs sadly. Another reward flyer for a lost pet. Logan walks into the living and takes a spot next to Kendall as he turns on the TV.

Logan sighs annoyed, "Uh... well I think I see... yep. There's definitely nothing on."

Kendall nods to himself, "Definitely."

James enters the living room with a mug of hot chocolate and makes his way around the sofa while saying, "Can't believe we've the most channels around here and nothing to watch."

Carlos walks into the living room with a bowl of cereal and sits next to Logan on the couch while James was looking at the TV set.

Carlos looks at Kendall and asks with a mouthful of cereal, "What's he looking at?"

Logan sighs, "Another lost pet flyer. I guess he feels for them in someway."

Before Carlos could say a thing, there was a loud knock on the door and all; except Kendall, looked at the door.

James looks down to seeing Logan and Carlos staring back at him. He rolls his eyes as he knew what they were implying, "Fine...I'll get the door."

James opens the door to 2J and smiles widely at the figure, "Kendall...It's for you!" James calls out.

That made Kendall looked up from the flyer and he sees Jo walking with James.

Kendall glares at James as he mouths, 'Oh my god!'

James points to Jo while she was staring at Kendall. "Kendall?"

"Huh?" Kendall asks after finish sending a dagger glare at James.

"What's the matter," she asks concerned.

"He found a lost pet flyer and wishes he knew how to help the owner," Carlos explains after setting his empty bowl down onto the table.

Jo looks to Kendall and comments, "Aw. Have you tried any of the shelters?"

Kendall sighs sadly as he looks back to the paper, "Yeah. Nothing."

Jo said, "Well...I'm sure someone is bound to find the..."

She walks over to Kendall and sees the flyer and finishes with a soft smile, "cat."

Kendall sighs and nods, "Yeah."

"Anyway..." Kendall said as he stands up, " Uh, thanks for coming. I'm sure you must be hungry after your rehearsal."

"Rehearsal?" Jo parrots shocked as she places her hands on her hips.

James rushes over to Kendall and puts his arm around Kendall's shoulder, "Oh, that's just Kendall being Kendall. Just worrying about your career and all. So much he forgot that you've gotten the day off. Think of him as your big brother. Believe me, I know I do."

Everyone laughs a little after the comment while Kendall was looking at James.

He states with a smile looking at Jo, "Isn't he a scream."

Jo asks Kendall, "Would you mind giving us a moment. I promise, I'll be right back, OK?"

Kendall answers, "But...you just got here."

"I know and I'm sorry, but my boyfriend just arrive and we're going to be busy most of the day. Okay?" Jo explains with a sad smile.

She walks backwards into a wall and Kendall cries out, "Oh careful."

"Oh," Jo stated a little shocked she forgot the wall there. She laughs awkwardly and then bumps into a picture frame. "Oh! I'm so sorry," she states as she looks at the picture of the four guys.

Kendall walks over to her and asks, "You all right?"

Jo waves her hand dismissively, "Yeah. Yeah. I'll just..."

She picks up the picture and sets it back on the wall, "I'm fine. Really."

"You sure," James questions as he walks behind Kendall.

"Yeah, you good?" Kendall rephrase James question.

"Yeah," Jo adds with a nod, "I'm good. Bye guys."

James and Kendall watch Jo leave.

James state lowly, "Oh. Quite possibly the finest body in the city."

"In the state," Kendall retorts.

James replies, "In all the land."

"Just remember, she has a boyfriend James. She's taken," Kendall said looking at James.

"But if she didn't I know for sure that I would-" James was interrupted by Kendall.

"I saw her first. Meaning I get dibs on her for being the oldest as well," Kendall stated.

"Nuh-uh," James protested.

"Uh-huh," Kendall retorts.

They walk black to where Logan and Carlos were, as they try to find something to watch on TV.

_Few minutes later..._

Jo passes a flyer on a sign and walks by a car. Avalon is in the car and sees Jo walk away. He turn around in his seat and looks back through the rear window. He looks at the flyer and a bolt of electricity flashes from his eyes and hits it. It burns slowly and he smiles brightly at the power.

_Noon..._

Carlos was in the kitchen, taking a cinnamon roll out of the microwave and puts it on a plate. He walks over to the fridge and opens it. He grabs a carton of milk and pours a glass of milk. He walks back to the tray with the cinnamon bun and place the milk on it. He picks it up and walks to the living room.

"Hmmm?" Carlos tilts his head to the side as he shrugs.

"Kendall...Here you go. Apple cinnamon?" Carlos asks Kendall as he hands it over to him.

"Right. Thanks," Kendall nods as he looks out the window; he stood watching Jo and her boyfriend carefully.

Logan and James slid down the slide as James states, "Trust me Loges. One hot night is all you guys need to get back on track."

The walk over to the balcony and converse more.

"Yeah. I just hope you're right," Logan nods nervously.

"You two are perfect for each other. Just like Jo is perfect for-" James was cut off again by Kendall, "Ahem."

James waves nervously, "Hey...Kendall. How's it going?"

"Oh...you know. Good and all," Kendall states as he studies Jo and her boyfriend.

"Ah...Um, are you sure?" Logan asks as he looks out the balcony.

"Uh..." Kendall said as he ignores Logan's statement.

Carlos looks over to James and points out, "Nice outfit."

Kendall turns around and sees James wearing one of his navy blue dress shirt with black long khakis.

Kendall states after eying James's outfit, "A little too nice...for 9 o'clock in the morning with no place to go."

James muses slightly, "Hmm. I'm glad you like it."

Kendall drinks some milk and looks back to Jo and her boyfriend.

"Spying on her, I see. That's new for you Kendall," James comments.

Logan speaks, "Uh...James, come here. I need you for something for tonight's date."

James doesn't move and Logan yells, "James!"

When that didn't work, he grabs James's arm and heads towards the kitchen. Once they were out of earshot, Logan releases James's wrist and intensely stares him down.

"I think that Kendall likes Jo," Logan stated as he gets a mug and begins making coffee.

"What's not to like? She's a great girl," James replies with a smile.

"No. I mean... really likes her. Like _likes_ her." Logan explains as he still pours his cup.

James asks obliviously, "Your point being?"

"Never mind. Classic James," Logan answers as he shakes his head.

"Wait..." James said as the words sank in, "Define that."

"Define what?" Logan asks still looking at his cup.

"Classic James," James repeated.

Carlos answers as he walks into the kitchen, "I think you know."

James gasps shocked by Carlos's answer while Logan passes him the cup of coffee.

James speaks, "Okay. Look Logan and Carlos, I think we need to put some major closure on this or we're gonna be in rocking chairs slurping oatmeal out of rubber spoons and I'm still gonna hear about Roxanne."

James turns to Carlos and asks, "Carlos, am I a girlfriend thief?"

"Totally," Carlos said as he looks around the table.

"Besides Roxanne, whom again Logan, I never touched. Okay?" James said as he looks to Carlos because he 'Hmm.'

Carlos comments as he faces James, "My girlfriend Becca Wilson."

James laughs a little, in disbelief with what Carlos said.

"Becca Wilson...Sixth grade Becca Wilson?!" James asks astonished.

"You kissed her at homecoming," Logan explains, "It traveled around school fast."

"No...I didn't kiss her at homecoming. I was helping her because she choked on her food," James stated annoyed.

"Oh please. You were all over her with your body and face and swag...whatever," Kendall announces as he walks into the kitchen. He pours himself a cup and looks at James expression.

"I didn't even looked like this back then. I wasn't even half as amazing as I am now. Not to mention my swag level was almost nonexistent back then," James defended himself.

"James...you've always had swag and mixed with your body and face. Well..." Kendall trails off not wanting to start a fight.

Logan states as he looks between Kendall, and James. "So, I think I'll just let you two work this out on your own. But, um, just remember, I get the house tonight. Just Camille and me. No warlocks, no innocents to protect and especially, no brothers or family."

Logan leaves with his mug and Carlos looks between James and Kendall as he excuses himself, "Yeah...that reminds Misty needs me for something. So...Bye!"

Carlos rushes to the door and Kendall and James were just staring at each other closely. Both of them take a sip of coffee.

Kendall starts, "So you know... it's not like either one of us has a problem finding girls. Right?"

James snorts, "Please."

Kendall lowers his mug and continues, "So if one of us... got Jo, whom by the way already has a boyfriend,... it'd be OK with the other one. We clear?"

James states still holding his mug, "Absolutely. Positively correct."

Kendall smirks, "So we can just consider this a friendly competition."

James suggests with a smile, "Sibling rivalry."

"War," Kendall responded with a stern smile.

"Exactly," James said as he nods his head.

_At another place..._

There's a two-story building, completely white as a young boy enters it. He rushes through the complex and enters his room. Avalon is lying on his bed writing in his journal while listening to music.

Avalon mutters to himself, "Dear Journal..."

Before he could write more, he heard someone knocking on his door and he looks at it.

A feminine voice calls him, "Avalon, sweety, open the door."

Avalon looks back to his journal and writes as he mumbles, "Life sucks here."

The woman states from the other side of the door, "I'm gonna be late for work."

The blonde slightly portly woman, who was wearing a brown small, short sweater over her blue outfit, opens the door. Avalon puts his journal under his bed and sits up from the foot of the bed.

He looks up to her and states not even caring, "So that part about this being my room, that was a lie?"

The woman replies, "It's my apartment Avalon."

"So you keep reminding me Aunt Jackie," Avalon retorts with some attitude.

Aunt Jackie looks around the room and blurts the first thing that comes to mind, "Why don't you get some light and air in here?"

She goes to open the curtain, but Avalon stands up and puts his arms over his chest as he protests. "Because I like it dark and stale."

Aunt Jackie stops and turns around, facing Avalon with sad eyes.

She asks hurt, "Why are you so antagonistic to me?"

"How come you haven't called my mom yet?" Avalon quickly asks.

"What?" Aunt Jackie replied sounding stun.

Avalon explains, "To see how she's doing, or just to say "hello"? It would help her you know. I mean, it's not like she's got a lot of family."

Aunt Jackie crosses her arms over her chest and comments, "She has to take responsibility for her own actions."

Avalon counters, "She's not in jail. She's in rehab. She didn't do anything wrong to take responsibility for. She's sick and that's it. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Aunt Jackie drops her arms by her side and speaks calmly, "Whatever."

She leaves Avalon's room and he slams the door close. He walks back to his bed and continues to write while listening to Slipknot.

_During that moment..._

Misty and Carlos were at a Blockbuster, they were searching for a video to watch at Misty's place.

Carlos and Misty were in different isle and Carlos grabs one tape, "Ah, ever see "Lethal Weapon 3"?"

He turns around and was about to hand it to her until she said as she still searched for a tape, "Not very romantic."

"Right. Of course," Carlos speaks as he slowly walks back and puts the video back.

Misty gasps happily, "Ooh!"

Carlos turns to her and she continues, "Hey, look-y here."

Misty shows him the video as she asks, "How about "Double Indemnity"?"

Carlos looks around the place before whispering to her, "It's black and white."

He goes back to looking for a video as Misty whispers back, "Right."

She puts the tape back where it was. A Blockbuster worker comes to them and states, "Video paralyzes."

"Excuse me?" Misty said confused.

The worker states, "You're probably two minutes away from leaving without a rental. Mind if I help? After all, I am a pro."

"Sure," Carlos nods to the guy.

The worker leaves as they both look to each other and smile as they turn their heads to opposite directions.

Misty speaks to Carlos as she eyes the video collection, "Doesn't matter what we pick anyway. We'll probably never get around to watching it."

"Oh yeah? Pretty cocky there," Carlos said as he walks over to her.

Misty retorts, "Actually what I meant was something always seems to come up. Get in our way."

Carlos defends, "That's not true."

Misty tilts her head at him as he thinks about it, "OK, well, maybe it's sometimes true, but there's always a perfectly good reason."

"Carlos... there's never a perfectly good reason. As a matter of fact, there's never usually even a reason at all. Good, bad, or otherwise," Misty stated annoyed.

"All right," Carlos said with a smile as she moves closer to him, "You...me...alone...tonight. Nothing and I mean nothing will get in our way. Guaranteed."

Misty ponders as she puts her arms around Carlos's neck, "I'll hold you to that."

Carlos whispers with a smile, "Okay."

They kiss for a second, but the worker comes up to them with a video.

The worker proclaims, "I got it."

He interrupts their kiss as he announces the name of the movie, ""Body Heat"."

Carlos and Misty look to each other and smile as they state together, "We'll take it."

The three of them run off to the cash register and Carlos and Misty buy the movie.

_Sometime later..._

Avalon enters his room and repeats the actions he did before to summon Kali. He is in front of his mirror.

Avalon chants, "I conjure thee Kali."

In a white flash from the mirror, Kali appears. "I'm here Avalon."

Avalon quickly speaks, "I'm going crazy here Kali. I can't wait any longer."

Kali comments gently, "The Big Time Rush brothers don't understand our way. They don't know the full uses and joys of their powers."

Avalon simply suggests, "Then I'll show them."

Kali offers, "You must gain their trust first. You must let them welcome you into their coven."

Avalon nods understandingly.

He adds, "I won't disappoint you. I swear."

Kali speaks, "Then it's time."

The closet door opens and Avalon goes to it and gets a cat as it meows.

"Take the cat back to the Palm Woods," Kali states calmly.

Avalon pets the cat and smiles wide.

_Evening..._

Kendall looks into the lobby and sees Jo sitting down, reading her lines. He fixes himself and then goes over to Jo.

Kendall asks Jo, "About done for the day?"

Jo answers as she reaches the line of the manuscript, "Just about."

Kendall speaks to Jo, "Uh...well, Logan's got a date so we kinda gotta clear out. I was thinking about catching a movie."

He looks at her and asks, "Wanna go?"

"I can't do it." Jo stated and Kendall was a little hurt as she raises from her seat and goes to another corner of the room.

"OK," Kendall said as he sees Jo walk pass him.

"You know...It's hard enough that I've to do this. But with you here, it makes everything ten's times harder. However...I can't seem to stop this feeling I get when I'm with you," Jo said as she reads the lines and Kendall understands what is happening.

"Oh...you studying you're lines?" Kendall asks as Jo shakes the book in front of her.

"Oh, right. Ha...You want to be polished up for your new acting role. Keep practicing, don't wanna be stuck. Restrained. You don't want to lose your touch," Kendall said as Jo nods from her book.

"Sort of like risotto with minute rice," Kendall adds and Jo giggles a little, "It's a cooking analogy I learned from Carlos."

"Are you worrying about me?" Jo asks still reading the manuscript.

"Yeah, just don't call me big bro. Okay?" Kendall said and both laugh.

"Yeah," Jo comments as they laugh and she closes her script. "Anyway uh...I have to work for New Town High tomorrow. Maybe later I can talk to you and your band mates?"

"Or better yet, why not come over...Say about lunchtime?" Kendall offers.

Jo smiles, "Okay."

Kendall repeats, "Okay."

Jo asks Kendall, "So what time's that movie?"

Next they hear screaming and Kendall runs out the door, he meets with James and both see a car accident. A small group of people were gather there and Kendall and James weave their way through. Once in the center, they found a young boy holding a cat.

He looks up and heaves as he smiles, "I got it."

_Minutes later..._

Kendall and James both go to the young boy as the paramedics help clean him.

The boy answers their questions and then they heard a small gasp. "Tiger!"

They see a little girl running to them, "Tiger! Oh Tiger!"

She takes the cat out of the boy's hands and pets him while asking the guy, "Where did you find him? We were worried sick. He's been missing for a long while."

The boy states as he eyes Kendall and James, "I was just walking by and I um, saw one of your flyers and poof. I saw the cat crossing the street and ran up to grab him. It's funny how he was there. Like magic."

Kendall and James both laugh nervously as they walk closer to the boy. Kendall speaks, "Wow. I hope you didn't hurt yourself too bad."

The guy shrugs, "I'm fine."

Kendall and James look to the paramedics and they nod, confirming that the boy was fine. He jumps off the truck and soon it drives off as the crowd dissipates. Both eye each other and silently agreed.

_Minutes later..._

The three of them were in 2J as they walk over to the living room. James and the guy take a seat on the couch while Kendall stays standing.

"I bet you're hungry after that heroic rescue?," Kendall asks.

"Actually...I'm a little bit hungry," the boy said with a nod.

"Well then...Let's see if we can find you something to eat," James said as he pushes himself off the couch and walks to the kitchen with Kendall.

_In the kitchen..._

Kendall whispers to James, "I think something is up."

He grabs some left over cookies and puts it on a plate while James took a pitcher and pours a cup of tea.

"What?" James asks softly.

"I don't know...it's just. Too big a coincide," Kendall states lowly.

"Let's just fed him and let him leave quickly," James stated lowly as they walk back into the living room.

"Here you go," Kendall offers the plate as he sets it down nicely right in front of the boy.

They both sit on the couch as the boy eats and drinks.

"You must've been pretty hungry," James stated because of how the boy was wolfing down the food.

The boy looks up at James and nods while he eats.

"Okay...can you explain how you found Tiger?" Kendall asks the boy while raising an eyebrow.

"Just like I said, found him across the street. Then...well, you know the rest," the boy states.

"And he didn't try to scratch you or anything?" Kendall questions.

The boy nods, "No. I guess I'm charmed like that."

Kendall and James laugh nervously at his statement.

_Knock! Knock!_

James and Kendall look to the door and then to each other, Kendall quickly went to the door and opened it. He sees Jo there and laughs a little, remembering what he did.

"Sorry about that Jo. I didn't mean to blow you off," Kendall answers truthfully.

"It's okay. Now, you'll let me know when we can go to the movies right? I mean...I wanna clean up before the movie," Jo said looking at herself.

"Movie?" James announces as he emerges besides Kendall, "What movie?"

"A war movie," Kendall quickly stated.

"I love war movies. Mind if I tag along?" James asks the two.

"Uh sure. Why not? I'll be right back," Jo said as she leaves.

Kendall glares at James while he puts a big smile on his face.

Avalon asks, "You guys aren't going out are you?"

Both turn to him the boy behind them.

"Oh...well actually, we made plans for tonight. Just first let me get my wallet," Kendall said as he tries to find his wallet.

"Uh, what's your name?" James asks.

Avalon politely declines, "Oh. No. No. I don't want your money."

The door open and saw Logan and Camille at the door.

Kendall and James both said at the same time, "Hey Camille!"

"Hey guys," Camille waves her hand at them as Logan had with mouth open wide.

Before they all went inside so they weren't blocking the hallway and Logan was going to say something when the door opened and Misty and Carlos walked into the room.

Camille, James, and Kendall and said, "Hi Misty."

Misty replies back with a smile, "Hi."

Logan speaks slightly angered as he eyed his brothers, "Hey. I thought we all had plans tonight?"

"This boy just found the missing cat _AND_ didn't get a wound from a car accident," James explains why there was another person in the group.

"Avalon," Avalon introduces himself to the group as he raises his hand.

Logan said as he pulled out his wallet, "Well that's great. Um, is fifty bucks enough?"

Avalon states as he stands up, "Uh, I don't... I don't want a reward. We need to talk."

Carlos asks eying the guy, "About what?"

The four boys' faces dropped and lost color as Misty eyed them all carefully.

"Uh..." Carlos began to speak but spots Jo and comes up with something as, "Misty Harris, this is Jo Taylor."

"Hi," Jo waves and Misty waves back at her.

Carlos then pulls Camille with Misty, "This is our friend Camille."

He pushes the three of them together, "You three chat and we'll be right back."

"Okay," James said as he and Kendall lead Avalon away.

"Hey, did you hear about the wedges that are coming soon?" Camille asks the girls and soon they were talking amongst themselves.

"Thanks again," Kendall said as they push Avalon away.

Carlos and Logan look back to Camille and Misty, and then back to the guy.

They walk towards him as Carlos speaks kindly, Yeah...I'm sorry, but you can't stay."

Logan adds, "Now really isn't a good time."

Avalon protests, "I'm...not leaving. Don't you understand? I'm one of you."

He points at light bulb and starts to make it brighter.

"No!" Kendall shouts worryingly.

"James do something!" Logan shouts in his high-pitched voice.

"Um! Uh! Um! As quick as a sneeze I order this scene to freeze!" James chants a spell and stops time, but Avalon doesn't freeze.

Avalon nods, "Very cool."

He walks around the three girls carefully and then to the light bulb that was way too bright.

James speaks as he places his arms over his head, "Um, wait. You didn't... he didn't...you didn't freeze?"

Avalon walks to them and explains, "That's because I'm a witch too."

Logan rubs his ears at the statement, "Um...A what?"

Avalon walks closer to them and pleads, "Look, I just want us to be friends."

James looks at the three girls and the light as he states, "Uh, guys, we don't have much time before they unfreeze."

Kendall interrogates him, "How did you find out about us?"

"I'm gonna need more than a couple of seconds for that," Avalon stated waving his hands for emphasis.

Carlos looks over to the group and speaks nervously, "We really need to move things along here."

"Kendall," Logan said eying their older brother.

Kendall understood what he need to do. He looks to Avalon and states, "OK. You need to leave here now."

Avalon replies flabbergasted, "What? A...why?"

Kendall responds quickly, "Because we don't know who the hell you really are, so just leave. OK? Go. Go. Go."

He pushes Avalon while Avalon protests, "No. I'm not leaving."

Kendall growls, "Leave now or else."

"Or else what," Avalon shot back.

Both of them had a staring contest, until Avalon looked down at Kendall's feet and a bolt of lightning escapes his eyes. Logan squints his eyes and redirects the bolt as the bolt went out the balcony. Avalon smiles as he walks away and then time resumes. The light bulb bursts and the girls duck while screaming.

Misty asks shocked, "What the hell was that?"

The three girls slowly stand up and safely remove the glass off themselves. Carlos was waving his hand, hoping to get rid of the smell of smoke; however, it didn't do much.

The girls turn to the guys and Jo asks, "Hey, where did that guy go?"

James starts, "Uh. You know he just-"

Logan squints his eyes quickly, slamming the front door and turning back to the guys.

Logan finishes, "Uh! Uh. Left."

Carlos and Kendall were trying to air out the room.

_Late Night..._

Avalon explains his time with the Charmed Ones.

He said, "Why wouldn't they accept me. You said if I brought the back the cat and met them I..."

Kali interjects, "Was it the oldest? Was it Kendall that sent you away?"

Avalon nods, "Yes."

Kali speaks, "Avoid him. He's the strongest. You must separate them. Together they're Charmed. Impenetrable."

Avalon looks down and asks, "But what if they don't want me?"

Kali smiles, "Carlos will. In his own way. He's searching for someone to relate to. Someone to share his witchcraft with. His gift with."

Avalon looks down again and pouts. Kali questions him, "What's the problem?"

"I... I don't know," Avalon stated sounding a little doubtful.

Kali retorts, "You're the one that came to me remember? You're the one who wanted... brothers."

Avalon declares, "I know. I want a family. I don't have anybody. What do you get out of it? I mean, you know, you never really said."

Kali responds, "Warren magic is old and powerful, and I want it. And since they're new to the craft, if I'm ever going to get it, it has to be now...through you. Just do as I say Avalon. Make Carlos convent your power, then we'll both get what we want."

_Next day..._

Logan was walking around the kitchen talking onto his cell with Camille, "Camille...I know yesterday night was supposed to be our night, but...things don't always go as planned."

While Carlos was on his cell with Misty as he brings a towel out from the bathroom.

"Misty, it's not what you think. It's hard to explain. It's just..." Carlos said as he took the movie and then placing it onto the table.

Misty replies from the police station as she reads some files, "Just another one of those things you can't explain. It's a broken record Carlos."

Carlos was spreading butter on his toast as he comments, "Look, I wanted you to stay. You have to believe me."

Misty retorts as she walks around her dad's office, "Then what happened? Why'd you want me to leave all of a sudden?"

Carlos rebuttal quickly, "I told you. Something came up. Band mates stuff. I can't really go into detail without betraying someone's secret."

Misty shakes her head, "Carlos."

Carlos places his two pieces of toast onto his plate and speaks, "Look Misty, I'm unpredictable. OK? That's just part of who I am and you have to accept that because I can't change it."

Misty stops and sits down on the desk as she counters, "I don't want you to change Carlos. I just..."

She sighs as she rubs her head, "I just want to have a normal moment with you. That's all. Is that too much to ask for."

Carlos sets the toast back down, "All right. Let's just try it again. Tonight? Uh, same time? Same place?"

Misty asks with a smile, "Same movie?"

Carlos smells smoke and turns to his hand and he mouths, 'Shit.'

He didn't even noticed he was burning the tape, he quickly looks around and throws it into the sink.

_Splash!_

Carlos said, "Uh, yeah. OK, so what? 8 o'clock?"

Misty smirks, "I'll try to be there. Bye."

"All right. Bye," Carlos smiles as he ends the call.

He turns to find Logan rushing into the kitchen as he mutters, "If I ever see that little artiest again..."

Kendall and James come in and Kendall goes straight to the fridge while James was going to grab some cereal and a bowl out of the cupboards.

Kendall sighs, "Just got done dodging Jo's questions about him. That was close."

"Too close," James said as he moves himself and his bowl of cereal to the table.

"Way too close. The question is, who is he?" Logan states annoyed.

James points out, "And what does he want?"

Carlos states, "Let us not forget Avalon found Tiger."

"Yeah. He's probably the one who stole the cat in the first place," Kendall said as he bit into his apple.

"Um...Hello? Paranoia check," Carlos said looking at Kendall.

"Carlos, for all we know, he's a warlock. One trying to get us," Logan explains.

"Thank you Logan," Kendall smiles for someone was listening to him. He walks out and everyone follows him to the living room.

James counters, "He can't be. He didn't freeze."

Logan retorts, "Well...that spell was a little bit iffy."

James continues ignoring Logan's statement, "Beside, he said he was a witch."

Kendall sighs, "OK, a bad witch maybe."

James crosses his arms over his chest, "Yeah, a bad witch with a really cool power. Better than mine. That's for sure."

Kendall turns to James accusingly, "Why are you so quick to defend him?"

"I'm not defending him. I'm neutral," James said as he puts his hands up, "And saying he has a cool power."

"Why are you so quick to condemn him?" Carlos asks Kendall.

"So you're defending him," Kendall states as he looks at Carlos.

Logan comments, "If he is a witch, a good witch, then it might be kinda cool considering he's the first one we've run across."

"Exactly," both James and Carlos said triumphantly.

"Guys," Kendall started after finishing his food, "we don't know anything about him—how he got his powers. How he found out about us?"

Carlos points out, "He tried to tell us, but you kicked him out."

"Yeah," Kendall nods, "But, he would have exposed us if I hadn't intervene."

Carlos frowns at Kendall, "Kendall, he's a kid. Besides, if he is a witch, he probably feels just as alone as we did. Maybe he just needs some friends."

Kendall counters, "Or maybe he's out to destroy us. It wouldn't be the first time."

Carlos said as he turns his head to look to his side, "OK."

"All right, until we find know who he really is, let's just steer clear. OK?" Kendall looks at Carlos as he turns to face Kendall and nods.

Kendall speaks as he remembered what his mom said, "I need to run an errand for mom. Be back soon and remembered steer clear from him."

"Speaking of errands, I need to run one for Gustavo. Meaning hell," Logan stated with a dry laugh

"Me too," James said as he and Logan sigh.

They leave and Carlos hears the house line rings, he answers it.

"Hello?" Carlos asks, "Avalon?"

"You wanna meet up where? At your school," Carlos said as he walks to his room.

_Minutes later..._

Carlos was waiting in front of the high school, like Avalon said. He checked his watch and sighs. He thought, _'What is taking this guy so long?'_

He checks his watch one more time until he hears footsteps and turns his head to find it. Avalon comes to the bike fence where Carlos's waiting outside behind him.

"Psst," Avalon tries to get Carlos's attention.

He turns around and sees Avalon, he walks up to the fence. Both begin to walk even though both are on opposite sides of the fence.

"I'm so glad that you came," Avalon stated with a smile.

"I'm glad that you called actually," Carlos said truthfully.

They walk towards a door.

Avalon asks, "Bet you got a few questions huh?"

"A few. Uh, what time does school let out?" Carlos asks.

Avalon looks behind him and then back to Carlos, "Uh, now."

He goes under the fence lock as Carlos stands there shock.

"Uh, whoa. Whoa. Hey, what are you doing?" Carlos asks still shocked what the kid did.

Avalon answers as he gets out of the fence lock, "Oh, the same thing I'm sure you did a thousand times. Am I right?"

"Well..." Carlos trails off as he remembered all the times he did sneak out of school with James.

Avalon smiles, "I am right."

The two begin to walk and Avalon stops in front of Carlos as he bluntly asks, "Um...you didn't tell your asshole dick of a brother about this, did you?"

Carlos states, "Hey, watch your mouth. Kendall had every right to be upset about what you did."

Avalon smiles widely, "It's funny how you knew that I was talking about Kendall and not Logan or James."

He walks and Carlos follows him to a car, "Hey, come on. Let's go for a ride. I'll tell you everything that you want to know."

_Meanwhile..._

Kendall was out shopping for food. He goes into one isle and bumps into someone.

"Oops," Kendall quickly apologizes, "Sorry."

He helps the person up as she groans. He turns her around and see that it was Jo.

Jo smiles, "We've to stop meeting like this."

Both laugh as they begin to walk.

"You know I used to work in a shop as well," Kendall said to Jo.

"Wow. Did you own the place?" Jo asks.

"No. I was just a worker. Also, I wasn't too shabby." Kendall states.

"Hmm. I'm impressed," Jo said with a smile.

"Good, I mean...um...good that you and me are spending time together here as opposed to the apartment and James," Kendall states

They pass a Quizzo's and Kendall asks, "Uh...you hungry?"

"Actually, yeah." Jo nodded as the two went into the restaurant.

"You know what's so weird," Jo asks as she eats her sub with Kendall.

"What?" Kendall asks intrigued.

"You know, actually, in the Mayan culture, the cook was second in the hierarchy only to the medicine man," Jo stated.

"Mayans? You know about Mayans?" Kendall asks shocked.

"Sorry," Jo said as she looks down.

"No. That's good. You really are a modern renaissance woman," Kendall said. "At least I think I used it right."

Jo nodded, "You did."

"Uh, so, is James with you too?" She asks.

"What? James? Here. No. No. No. No. No. No. He's probably at his gay and lesbian group right about now," Kendall stated with a smile. As they both go back to eating their subs in silence.

_Evening..._

Carlos and Avalon walked into 2J and through the place.

"This is the dining room. That's the conservatory, which is just another fancy name for family room or living room. And finally, Swirly the Slide." Carlos has been guiding Avalon around the place.

"This is so the shit, man. Oh, I love it here," Avalon states as he sits down on the couch.

Carlos sits next to him and Avalon asks, "Any girls you want?"

"I've a girl in mind already, Misty Harris. But my two other brothers are fighting over a girl name Jo," Carlos explains with a small smile.

"And who are the two that like this Jo?" Avalon asks.

"Kendall and James. It's just...Uh, confusing." Carlos answers.

"How come?" Avalon asks confused.

"Well, you see, Kendall and James are having a sort of little competition going over her," Carlos stated as he eyes Avalon.

"Well, it's good that you've someone. I mean, how can no one like you. You're so cool," Avalon comments.

"So...why can't one of them use their powers? Cast a spell on her or something. You do have powers, don't you?" Avalon questions.

"Now, what makes you think I do? Or that we've powers," Carlos asks hoping to get the answers.

"Please. You're a witch," Avalon stated with a shrug like it was obvious.

"Yeah, which brings us back to how do you know that. You promised," Carlos said.

Avalon spoke as he sits up, "I have this teacher. She's great. She's like my mom. She told me."

"Who is she?" Carlos asks interested in the probability of another good witch.

Avalon answers, "Another witch. Like a high priestess or something. She said you were the coolest and I would like you the best. She was right."

"Well I'd like to meet her sometime," Carlos said with a smile.

"Yeah?" Avalon asks as he looks around.

Carlos nods then Avalon asks, "Is your room up there?"

"Mm-hmm," Carlos said.

"Come on. I want to share something with you," Avalon stated as he stands up, "You're gonna love it. I promise."

_Few minutes later..._

Carlos and Avalon were in Carlos's room and Avalon was putting on black lipstick as he looks at the mirror.

Avalon states as he pulls away his lipstick, "I like mirrors. They never lie to you."

Carlos walks behind him as Avalon continues, "They always tell you the truth whether you like it or not. It's basic black. The color of my soul."

He caps his lipstick as he replies, "Do you want to try it?"

Carlos shakes his head no as he retorts, "You're soul's not black."

Avalon states while putting away the lipstick, "You know the feeling that I mean. You're different, you know, you'll never want what they want. You belong on the edge. We aren't pink people Carlos. We aren't normal."

He turns around as he responds, "You want to see something incredible? Better yet, you want to try it?"

Carlos inquires, "Try what?"

Avalon smiles, "I'll show you my powers if you show me yours."

_During that moment..._

Logan walks in and asks as he closes the door, "Anybody home?"

He looks around and throws his jacket off on the table as he mutters, "Better not be."

_Back to Carlos's room..._

Carlos and Avalon are sitting on the ground Indian style. In between them a laid out handkerchief with some candles.

Avalon grins, "Don't be afraid."

He holds out the palm of his hands while Carlos looks between them and Avalon, then he grabs them.

Carlos asks feeling anxious, "OK. Now what?"

Avalon glances at the mirror. Kali appears slightly and then disappears. He chuckles a little.

"She's giving it to you too," Avalon smiles.

"Who is? Giving me what?" Carlos asks confused.

Avalon leans into Carlos and states excitedly, "The power."

He pulls back and looks around, he spots an alarm clock.

He asks curiously, "Carlos, does that clock work?"

Carlos shakes his head no, "It's been broken since forever."

Avalon smiles, "Wait here."

He grabs the clock and sits down in front of Carlos with the clock.

"Touch this," Avalon orders and Carlos touches it.

The red numbers turn on as if it was brought back to life and Avalon explains, "It's the power of electricity. You're hand is like a mini thunderstorm."

Both giggle and then Carlos looks to Avalon as he smiles, "It's kinda like my power."

Carlos flexes his fingers and forms a small fireball, "It's the power of heat. You're hand is like the sun."

"Whoa," Avalon gasps amazed by Carlos's powers.

Carlos grins at Avalon's expression, "That's pretty cool huh?"

Avalon nods still looking at the fireball.

Both turn to see the door opening while someone speaks, "Carlos are you..."

Both see Logan at the door as he eyes Avalon.

"Logan," Carlos gasps as he extinguishes the fireball. He and Avalon stand up.

"What are you doing?" He asks as he closes the door.

He speaks angrily at Carlos, "Don't you think Kendall is going to flip when he sees Avalon here."

He adds, "He has no business being here."

Avalon shouts, "Hey, get out! This is his room!"

Carlos looks over his shoulders and whispers, "Avalon..."

"No. He and Kendall treat you worse than my aunt treats me. It's not right," Avalon states glaring at Logan.

Carlos puts his hands between the guys as he calms Avalon down, "It's OK. Relax."

_Ring!_

They hear the doorbell ring and Logan shoots an annoying look at Carlos as he opens the door and leaves. Carlos looks back to Avalon before leaving as well with slumped shoulders. Avalon kneels down and blows out the candles.

Logan reaches the door and opens it with Camille standing there while holding blue roses, "So...What do you think?"

Logan looks between Camille and the roses as he utters, "Ah..."

Carlos slides down the slide as he shouts, "Logan, I can explain."

"Carlos!" A voice calls out and Carlos knew that voice.

He gasps, "Oh no!"

He sees Misty with a giant bottle of Coke-Cola as she smiles, "Soda, pizza, Body Heat...What do you think?"

Carlos awkwardly laughs as James exits out the bathroom and sees everyone there. He sees Carlos rush to the door and opens and closes his mouth as he tries to say something.

"Oh no...Let me guess? Rain check?" Misty asks disappointingly as she lowers down the items.

Camille looks to Logan, "Same here."

"Misty..." Carlos spat while Misty just shook her head.

"Logan, this is...this is getting ridiculous," Camille said sadly.

Avalon slides down the slide and comes up to James as he sees Logan was talking to Camille and Carlos was talking to Misty.

"I know. Believe me. You have every right to be upset, and I can't talk about it right now but I will. I promise," Carlos speaks with clasps hands as he begs, "Please believe me."

"Camille, I know you too have as much a right to be upset and I promise. Tomorrow? You. Me. Palm Woods Park? 2:00? Please?" Logan begs Camille.

Carlos suggests, "Please, believe me. Tomorrow? You and me by the Palm Woods Pool? 1:00? Please?"

The two girls looked at each other and then to Logan and Carlos.

Misty nods, "OK. Tomorrow 1:00."

She waves to James before leaving who waves back. Camille slaps Logan across the face as she leaves.

"Ouch!" The guys chorused as Carlos closes the door and begins to walk away. He walks up to Avalon and James.

James asks shocked, "Why is he here?!"

Logan passes the three of them and Carlos calls out, "Logan. Logan! I am so sorry."

He follows him to the kitchen as Carlos continues, "I totally forgot."

Logan rubs his sore face as he asks harshly, "What the hell is he doing here? What's the matter with you?"

James and Avalon follow them and Avalon declares, "This is his place too, OK? He can do whatever he wants."

Carlos turns to Avalon and calms him down, "Avalon..."

He turns to Logan and states, "He's not what you think he is."

Avalon looks to Logan and glares, "Face it Carlos. He doesn't understand. He'll never understand."

He picks up his book bag and leaves 2J. Logan and James look at Carlos as he sighs and shakes his head at them.

_Later..._

Avalon was in his room and talking to Kali.

Avalon speaks, "I don't understand. Why can't they accept me still?"

"Because of Kendall and Logan. If they were no Kendall or Logan, Carlos would be with us now," Kali explains.

Avalon states crossed, "I hate them and I wished one of them was dead or both."

Aunt Jackie walks up to the door and asks worryingly and angrily, "Avalon? What's going on? Who's in there with you?"

She opens the door and comes in as she continues speaking with anger in her tone, "You skipped school today and I want to know why."

Avalon hollers back at her, "Get out of my room!"

"How dare you speak to me in that tone!" Aunt Jackie states.

She notices the candles as Avalon stands up and asks confused, "What's going on here?"

Avalon motions his finger to the door as he shouts, "I said get out of my room! Leave me alone or else..."

He points his finger at Aunt Jackie and in the mirror Kali is her demon self. She throws a bolt of lightning above Aunt Jackie where the lights were and made the bulb explode. The fire hits the bottom of her dress and quickly escalates. She screams and tries to put it out by slapping it with a jacket.

"Aunt Jackie?!" Avalon asks scared seeing his aunt running out of the room. "Aunt Jackie!"

Aunt Jackie was able to diminish the fire and Avalon runs up to her and grabs her behind her. He hugs her and then she starts to convulse. He releases her as he sees Aunt Jackie's hair stand up. She slaps herself, trying to make her body feel something and through the fear of being too numb; she hits the wall.

"Oh god!" Avalon cries out as he sees Aunt Jackie falling down the stairs. Avalon runs downstairs as he cries, "Aunt Jackie?!"

He stops short and sees his aunt on the floor motionless.

"No. No. No," He mutters as he rushes to his room to get his cell.

_Minutes later..._

Avalon was sitting on the stairs, numbly looking as the cops and paramedics were there. They were doing their job. They take Aunt Jackie away in a stretcher. Avalon walks up the stairs as he goes into his room.

Avalon sees Kali and she asks, "What did you tell the police?"

Avalon worriedly replies, "That the light bulb exploded, making her come closer to the candle which

caught her dress on fire and she fell down the stairs."

He covers his eyes as he looks down, "Oh my god. What have I done?"

He looks to Kali with watered filled eyes, "I didn't mean to hurt her."

Kali calmly states, "Your powers are growing. It is natural, your powers are connected by emotions; therefore, strong emotions means you become stronger."

Avalon freaks out, "I know, but as soon as Aunt Jackie wakes up, she'll tell them what really happened. I've got to get out of here."

Kali quickly objects, "No!"

"Why not?" Avalon asks loudly.

"You must go back to the Charmed Ones. You must complete what you've started," Kali responds sweetly.

"But how?" Avalon asks as he looks to Kali hoping for an answer.

"James won't stop you, and Carlos's already an ally. They'll be able to turn Logan as well. Only Kendall stands in our way. You must use your powers. You must take Kendall's place in the power of four," Kali explains clearly

"Don't disappoint me Avalon. You said you wanted a family. And now you'll have one," she states with anger in her voice.

_Later back at 2J..._

Avalon is there and James pours Avalon a cup of tea and gives it to him while Carlos was trying to make Avalon feel better. Logan is on the phone as Kendall stands there and switching his gaze from Logan's pacing to Avalon.

"Thanks," Avalon said as he takes a sip.

"You poor thing. You're shivering," Carlos said as he tries to help Avalon.

"I'm okay," he said with a soft smile.

He looks to Kendall and speaks, "I know that you don't like me and I know that the last thing you want to do is help me. But I don't know where else to turn. I don't have anybody else."

Logan walks in with phone in hand as he states, "He's telling the truth. His aunt was admitted to the hospital."

Avalon asks worryingly, "How is she? Is she OK?"

Logan explains as he turns to Avalon, "She has a broken arm and a concussion."

Kendall blatantly asks, "How did she fall again?"

Avalon answers, "I don't know. I...I heard her scream and, and then I found her on the floor and I called 911. I promise, if you just let me spend the night and get some sleep, I'll tell you everything you want to know about me tomorrow."

"He can't stay alone," Logan said as he looks at Kendall.

Carlos offers, "He can sleep in my room as long as James doesn't mind sleeping on the couch."

James was about to protest when he remembered Avalon's situation, "Fine."

Kendall states seriously, "No magic."

Avalon comments, "I swear."

_Late Night..._

Avalon and Carlos were in Carlos's bedroom with Carlos asleep, but Avalon was awake. She spots a shimmer from the mirror and Kali appears in it.

Kali orders softly, "Now... is the time."

Avalon nods as he takes off the covers of the bed and quietly goes out into the hallway and closes the door. Kali appears as her demon self.

Avalon was carefully walking up to Kendall's room. He opens the door slightly and sees Kendall asleep. He then prepares to use a plasma ball.

"What are you doing?" a voice calls out.

Avalon turns around and sees James in a bathrobe. "Um..."

He closes the door and looks back to James, "I was just looking for the bathroom."

"Oh. It's down the hall to the right. You can't miss it," James smiles. "Oh wait! I think Logan's in that one, take the one downstairs."

"Great, thanks. Good night," Avalon states as he goes to the bathroom. James looks in Kendall's room, he carefully opens the door and sees he's still asleep. He closes the door quietly as he goes to the couch.

_Morning..._

James was on the ladder replacing the light bulb Avalon broke. Kendall hands him the new one.

Kendall whispers to James, "I'm going to the hospital to see his aunt in an hour. I'll be back OK?"

"You should bring Logan. You know, just in case you need help with something," James suggests.

As if on cue, Logan passes them and went to the kitchen. Carlos slides down the slide with Avalon behind him. Both stand up and Logan, whom was distracted by looking at his cell, almost bumps into him.

"Whoa. Sorry. Didn't know you were there," Logan states with a happy smile.

"That's okay," Avalon said returning the smile as Logan leaves.

James turns on the light and cheers, "Yes!"

He steps down from the ladder and turns to Kendall as both head to where Carlos and Avalon were.

Kendall speaks to Avalon, "Avalon, I'm leaving with Logan going to go see you aunt. Let her know where you are. We'll talk when we get back okay?"

"Yeah. Sure. Tell her I love her," Avalon speaks with a little smile.

"What!" Logan gasps annoyed as he rushes to the kitchen.

"No! No, no. Kendall, I can't I need to make things right with Camille. Take Carlos or James," Logan offers once he is in the kitchen.

"But you're good with all the doctor-y things," James counters with a smile.

Kendall replies with a smile, "I promise to bring you back on time, okay?"

Logan nods in defeat as they leave the front door.

James comes in the kitchen and smiles, "Well...Come on. Let's get something to eat."

Carlos smiles brightly while Avalon nods and they go to the table.

_At the hospital..._

Kendall was sitting by Aunt Jackie's hospital bed with Logan. They wait for the nurse to help Jackie to sit up.

Aunt Jackie asks confused, "I don't understand. Why is Avalon staying with you? I don't even know who you are."

Kendall states a little hurt, "Um...actually we just met your nephew. He found one of the tenant's lost cat."

Jackie nods in realization, "Oh."

She continues, "So that's what he was hiding."

Kendall looks at Logan and Logan asks in disbelief, "Um...Excuse me. Hiding?"

Jackie replies, "In the closet. He wouldn't let me go anywhere near it. You're lucky he didn't sacrifice the poor thing."

Logan comments confused, "I'm sorry?"

Jackie leans closer to them and state, "He's a strange kid. Very troubled. Into all sorts of wired stuff. Black magic, voodoo. God know what else. No wonder he doesn't have any friends."

"What makes you think he's into black magic?" Kendall asks raising an eyebrow.

Jackie answers, "You should see his room. It seems like every time I walk past there he's in there...chanting or something. Sometimes, I swear, I even hear other voices. I know he's not happy there. I'm only taking care of him until his mom gets out of rehab."

Kendall asks as he stands up, "Do you mind if we stop by your place and pick up some things for Avalon?"

Jackie replies tiredly, "No."

Logan stands up and speaks kindly, "Great. Thanks. Feel better. Bye."

They exit the hospital quickly.

_Palm Woods Pool..._

Carlos exits the lobby and goes to an empty folding patio chair besides Misty, who was waiting by the pool.

Before he said anything. Both heard a loud voice calling, "Carlos!"

Carlos and Misty, as well as everyone else, winced at the loud voice. He turns around and sees Camille walking up to him.

She asks, "Carlos, I can't seem to get a hold of Logan. Why?"

"Last I know, he was going to the hospital with Kendall," Carlos answers.

"Oh...That's alright Carlos. Thanks for telling me," Camille states as she leaves.

Carlos looks to Misty and then to Camille and he knew he was going to regret his next decision.

"I'll be back," he said to Misty before running after Camille.

"Camille! Camille, wait!" Carlos calls out.

Camille stops and Carlos catches up to her as he tries to help Logan's situation, "Listen to me, I'm sure there's a perfectly good..."

"Explanation?" a voice said behind him and he closes his eyes.

Misty walks over to Camille and crosses her arms over his chest, "Wanna bet?"

Carlos was in the most awkward position and knew it and knows no one was going to help him.

_During that moment..._

Kendall and Logan walk into Avalon's room, both look around the room closely. Logan opens the closet and sees some black candles and the other stuff Avalon uses when he calls Kali. Kali appears in the mirror behind Logan in demon form and then disappears. Logan looks over his shoulder at the mirror. He examines in closely. Kendall walks over to where Logan was and then sees Avalon's journal by the bed. He picks it up and reads one of the pages.

Logan turns around and sees Kendall holding a book. He goes over as Kendall reads, "Kali says we're close to taking over the BTR coven. I hate lying to them."

Kendall hands the journal to Logan as he reads it while Kendall picks up his cell and calls home.

"Hello," James said from the other end.

"Uh, James. It's me," Kendall said as Logan puts down the journal.

From the living room, James stands up out of his seat while Avalon was sitting on the couch reading

a magazine.

"Kendall, where are you? Carlos called. He says Logan was supposed to meet Camille at Palms Wood Park," James said.

Logan grabs Kendall's cell as he speaks, "Um. Listen, we have a bigger problem to deal with. Call him back and tell him to come home. I'll...I'll explain it to you guys later."

Kendall takes his cell back as he shoos Logan out the door with him, "And James, whatever you do, don't let Avalon out of your sight. Okay?"

James looks over his shoulder at Avalon.

"Yeah sure," James replies.

"All right. Bye," Kendall state as he leaves. Kali appears in the mirror in demon form.

_Back at 2J..._

James pocketed his cell as he turns to Avalon, "They're on their way home. We can have our little chat when they get here."

Avalon nods, "Yeah. OK."

He puts down the magazine and stands up. "Mind if I go upstairs and lay down? I'm...I'm not feeling real well."

James smiles, "Sure. Go ahead."

Avalon leaves as he climbs up Swirly. He comes into Carlos and James's room, grabs his backpack, and leaves. He goes to Logan and Kendall's room and sneaks in.

_Downstairs..._

James was about to sit when the doorbell rang, he sighs and goes up to open.

"Oh. Hi Jo," he speaks elatedly.

"Hi James? Is it just you?" she asks.

"No. Me and this guy, Avalon, are the only ones here. Everyone else is coming later," James states with a smile.

"Oh...Then, I guess I can leave you two alone then. Sorry," she apologizes.

"Wait! You're leaving already? Don't you want to come in and relax at least?" James asks as Jo was about to leave.

"Fine. I'll stay for a little bit," Jo states as she stares at James weirdly.

"What?" James asks out of curiosity.

Jo comes out of her stupor and speaks, "Just...just out of curiosity, um...are you and Avalon..."

James raises his eyebrows in confusion as Jo continues to speak, "Ha. Um... I mean, Kendall said that..."

James interjects moving his arms, "Kendall said what?"

Jo retorts, "Uh. Nothing...I think I need some water."

She quickly flees the room, leaving James to wonder what Kendall could said to Jo about him.

_In Logan and Kendall's room..._

Avalon sets some candles on a handkerchief gets in a meditating position.

_Kitchen..._

Jo sits at the table as James comes in.

"Wait, Jo, what did Kendall say to you?" James asks as he was facing her.

"Uh, it doesn't matter, really... forget it," Jo replies as she goes over to the sink and washing her hands.

James smirks, "Well, whatever he said, you should probably take it with a grain of salt, 'cuz sometimes his medication makes him say the strangest things! But, not to worry-his shrinks are on it."

Jo turns her head to James and questions, "Shrinks?"

James nods and Jo has a shocked look on her face as she looks back to the sink. James chuckles behind her back. He sees Avalon's jacket on the chair and picks it up. He gasps as he is pulled into a premonition.

In it, Kendall opens the door to his room and Avalon is sitting there. He throws a plasma ball at him and Kendall is hit. He collapses on the floor and then Logan comes in and Avalon shoots a lightning bolt out of his eyes. It strikes Logan and he is electrocuted to death. The premonition ends.

James mutters shocked, "Oh my god. Avalon."

Jo hears her cell ring. She picks it up and then looks out the window. She looks back to James as she pockets her cell.

"They're home," Jo said.

James frowns, "Oh no."

He rushes out of the kitchen with jacket in hand, leaving Jo confused.

_Kendall and Logan's room..._

Avalon sets a small animal skull in the middle of the candles. He hears someone running up to the door. James opens the door as Avalon throws a plasma ball.

"Avalon?" James asks as he opens the door. The plasma ball heads straight at him, James opens the jacket and catches it with Avalon's jacket. It catches on fire and Avalon stands up.

"Avalon!" James calls out while shaking the jacket and throws it on the ground. He stomps on it to extinguish the fire, "What the hell are you doing?"

He holds his left arm as he looks back to Avalon.

"James... I'm sorry," He leaves after saying that and James sadly looks at him.

James was sitting on a stool while Carlos was in the fridge trying to find an ice-pack. Jo, Logan and Kendall were there as well, looking at James's arm.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital," Logan said as Carlos brings him a pack of ice.

Carlos gives it to James who places it on his left arm as he states, "No. It's not that bad."

Jo asks "Well, how did it happen anyway?"

James comes up with a lie, "Uh, candles. Avalon had some candles lit and I guess the jacket got to close, and then he ran out of the house."

Jo states as she looks at James, "It sure caught fire fast."

Logan said, "Um, Jo, we got this. Don't worry, you can go."

Jo asks as she stares at Logan "Are you sure? I don't mind."

James replies, "No. Logan's right. I'm fine. You go ahead."

Jo nods, "Okay. I'll stop by later to see how you're doing."

James and Kendall say at the same time as Jo leaves, "Great."

Once Jo was gone, Logan and Kendall turn to James.

Kendall asks flatly, "OK. So, how did this happen?"

James answers, "I had a premonition...that Avalon was going to hurt you and Logan, so I tried to stop him."

Carlos sighs, he knew he was wrong and was going to admit it. "I should have listened to you Kendall. You were right about Avalon. He's evil."

Logan counters, "No. Actually, he's not, but he is being used by an evil spirit and I think I know which one, so come on."

They all leave as James puts down the ice pack on the table and follows them.

_Meanwhile..._

Avalon was in his room, putting stuff in his backpack. He goes to the closet. Kali appears in the mirror.

Kali states slightly crossed, "Where are you going Avalon?"

Avalon retorts sadly, "Go away. I don't want anything to do with you. I don't want to be a witch anymore."

Kali speaks calmly, "But you haven't finished what we've started."

Avalon adds feeling sad, "But I'm hurting people. Don't you understand? First Aunt Jackie, now James. I have to leave."

Kali speaks gently, "Aren't you going to say good-bye first? Touch the mirror, Avalon. It's OK. I'm not upset. Touch the mirror and I'll go away too."

Avalon slowly approaches the mirror and touches it. Kali goes into Avalon's body. "Hello..._(His voice changes to evil.)_...Avalon"?

He smiles.

_Back to 2J – Living room..._

The Charmed Ones are looking through the Book of Shadows.

Kendall states as Logan flips the pages, "Kali. Kali. Kali."

Carlos points the page as he reads, "There, there. "An evil sorceress cursed into her own dimension. She appears in reflections and has the power to possess...""

Logan finishes, ""...innocents and use them as pawns to steal a witch's power.""

James states, "Wait. I don't understand. So she's using Avalon to try to turn us into bad witches?"

Carlos looks to Logan, "Does it say anything about how to get rid of her?"

Logan responds as he reads from the book, "Uh, yeah. " To get rid of her: shatter her reflection.""

He closes the book annoyed, "However the hell we do that."

"Here," he gives Kendall the book. The door slams open and there stands Kali in Avalon's body.

Carlos asks, "Avalon?

Kali casually walks towards them while in Avalon's voice, "Hello James. How's _(Kali's voice emerges)_ the arm?"

James questions, "You're not Avalon?"

Kali remarks, "You're not kidding."

He throws a plasma ball at them. Logan pushes his brothers to the left and he goes to the right. It hits a trash bin as it has erupts into flames.

Avalon screams fearfully, "Carlos! James! Help me!"

Kali takes control again, "Never mind."

Kendall quickly tosses the book to the side. Kali throws a plasma ball at them. Kendall quickly transforms into a fly as Carlos and James duck. It hits a chair and the chair catches on fire.

Carlos looks at the fire and then back to Kali, his expression turns serious as he stands up. He forms a fireball in his hand and throws it at Kail. "Take this!"

Kali smirks as he throws a plasma ball, both collide and cancel each other out. Kendall transforms back to his normal self.

"My power's already greater than yours Carlos," she said as Carlos throws another fireball at her.

Kali rolls his eyes and throws a plasma ball at him, both projectiles were going to collide; however, Kali breathes a small bolt of lightning out of Avalon's mouth as it heads to the plasma ball. It goes through it and hits Carlos's fireball, dissipating into nothing as the plasma ball stops short of Carlos. It expands and then explodes, sending Carlos to flying into the kitchen's wall.

"Carlos!" the three boys call out.

Kali turns to Kendall and states, "My power's greater than yours Kendall. It's only a matter of time."

Logan rushes over to James and kneels next to him as James kneels too.

"Time? James, that's it!" Logan exclaims.

Kali looks at them as Logan explains, "Freeze him!"

James looks at him and then back to Logan, "Avalon doesn't freeze, remember?"

Kali looks at Logan and shouts, "No!"

He forms another plamsa ball and throws it towards Logan and James. Logan squints and sends it back at him, he absorbs it.

Logan retorts, "Yeah, but Kali will. Say the spell!"

"But you said and I quote, 'Well...that spell was a little bit iffy.'" James quoted Logan.

Logan retorts, "This isn't the time for that! Just say the damn spell!"

"As quick as a sneeze I order this scene to freeze!" James chants the spell as Kali screams, "No!"

James freezes Kali and Avalon's body falls to the floor. James looks behind him and pulls his mirror from under the couch.

"Logan! Will this mirror work?!" he asks as he shows his small mirror.

"I don't know! I think it's way too small," Logan replies.

Kendall shouts, "I got an idea!"

He rushes up the slide, leaving Logan and James to stare at each other and the frozen Kali. Soon they hear something sliding down the slide, a big mirror flies out and Logan stops it.

"Logan! The mirror! Get her to the mirror!" Kendall yells as he voice echoes from the slide.

"No! Not my mirror!" James exclaims as Kendall comes out of the slide.

"James...it is either your mirror or your life!" Logan said annoyed.

"Let me think about that," James said and Logan shot him a look.

"Are you kidding with me right now!" Logan shouts.

"Fine! But you guys own me a new mirror!" James states as he glares at Logan and Kendall.

Logan squints his eyes and uses his power to throw Kali in the mirror. Once Kali was in the mirror she screams, "No!"

She pounds on the mirror as a feeble attempt to escape from it. Carlos was already there and hits the mirror with a broom. Kali screams as the glass is shattered and disappears.

_Noon – Carlos's room..._

Carlos enters his room with Avalon standing by the mirror. His hair washed the red dye and he's wearing a red t and blue jeans.

Avalon speaks nicely, "Thanks for the outfit."

"No problem. It's James's," he states as he leans on the wall.

Carlos smiles wide and walks to Avalon, who grabs his jacket. "All set?"

Avalon nods, "Yeah. I'm all set."

Carlos asks worryingly, "You OK?"

Avalon states, "Hmm. I don't think, uh, looking into a mirror is ever going to be the same."

He turns around to see Carlos there.

Carlos replies, "Yeah, well, the demon's gone Avalon, forever."

Avalon nods, "Yeah, well, unfortunately all the other ones remain. It's so hard."

Carlos comments, "Oh, I know. It was hard for me too when I was your age."

Avalon asks, "Yeah?"

Carlos states, "Are you kidding?"

Both go by the dresser and Avalon holds his coat as Carlos speaks, "These are the hardest years of your life."

Carlos sits on his bed as he finishes, "The one thing I learned is you just gotta be yourself."

Avalon giggles a little as he puts on his coat.

Avalon shots a comeback, "Easy for you to say. What if yourself sucks?"

Carlos comments, "Well, you don't have to worry about that."

He sees Avalon rolls his eyes, "No. Avalon, I'm serious. You are a great kid. I could totally see us hanging out together in school. A couple of troublemakers. You, me and the guys."

Both he and Avalon laugh a little.

Avalon speaks after getting his coat on, "I'm going to miss being a witch. Having powers...and having brothers."

Carlos points out, "Yeah, well, you've got your mom. And your aunt will be home from the hospital tomorrow."

Carlos stands up and states with a smile, "OK, now remember, do not tell anyone about us BTR spiritual brothers right? It's just our little secret."

Avalon comments as he puts his book bag on, "I promise."

Carlos nods, "OK."

They leave Carlos's room and he when they reached the lobby door, Avalon sees his mom there. He looks back and says, "Bye."

BTR said together, "Bye."

He goes into his mother's car and drives away.

Carlos rubs his face and Kendall asks, "Why are you rubbing his face? That plasma ball got you in the gut, didn't it?"

Carlos nods, "Yeah, but before that Misty and Camille ganged up on me and both slapped my face after I try to explain Logan's lateness."

"Speak of the devil," Logan states as he sees Camille strolling up to him. Logan leaves the group and walks up to Camille.

"Hey," he waves.

"Hey," Camille said happily.

The guys grinned elatedly that Logan was going to not feel Camille's wrath. James turns around as he feels love. He spots the person and pokes on Carlos's shoulder, "Psst. Carlos. Carlos!"

"What!?" Carlos angrily replies as James points back to inside the lobby. He looks into the lobby and sees Misty there. He quickly runs over to her.

"Hi," Carlos said as he looks down.

"Hey," Misty said also looking down.

They begin to walk to the pool and Misty said, "Uh, can we..."

"...we talk?" Logan asks Camille as they walk around the park.

Camille said "Hmm... Is there really..."

"...anything to talk about?" Carlos asks.

"I'm sorry Carlos for slapping you yesterday," Misty admits.

"I'm sorry for blowing off you off for those time," Carlos said honestly, "I'm really sorry."

"I know. Maybe another time then," Misty winks at Carlos as she heads to the lobby.

_At the park..._

"I'm sorry for missing you yesterday. Really I am, I just was caught up in some band thing and couldn't leave. You understand?" Logan speaks to Camille.

Camille looks at him, 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me' was written all over her face.

"Camille...I'm sorry..." Logan states sadly.

She comments angrily, "So am I!"

Logan was shocked by Camille's tone, "What do you mean by that?"

Camille shakes her head, "I mean, come on Logan. Who we kidding? I mean, let's face it. One of us is obviously more interested in this relationship than the other."

Logan shakes his head, "That's not true and you know it."

Camille retorts, "Isn't it? Then how come I'm always the one left standing there looking like an idiot."

Logan tries to reassure her, "I can explain."

Camille shakes her head, "No, you can't. Or you won't."

She stands up and walks a few feet away from the bench they were sitting at, "Damn it Logan! I still love you. I'm not saying you have to explain it all to me Logan."

Logan walks up to her as she speaks, "That you're prerogative. All I'm saying is... it hurts that you don't trust me enough."

Logan comments, "I do trust you Camille. It has nothing to do with you, it's just... it's just something that I don't know if you can handle."

"Logan, I get it that you can't ever share that secret with anybody. But...I'm not everybody, I'm your girlfriend. Doesn't that mean something," Camille asks.

"Yes, of course it does," Logan answers.

Camille replies, "Well I hope that's true for your sake."

"Camille...I just don't want you to worry about me," Logan stated nicely. "You know me so well."

"That's the problem. I know you too well and I know the next time this happens...you won't tell me again," Camille replies sadly.

"Camille...I don't know what to do. All I know is there's nothing I can say or do to reassure you, that I'm there for you. I have to help my brothers, you know that," Logan states.

"So...I guess," Camille stops talking as she wipes her tears from her eyes.

"Camille... Are you saying that you don't want to see me anymore?" Logan asks hurt.

"I don't know what I want anymore," Camille sobs out as she runs from the park, leaving Logan in the park.

* * *

A/N: Next is Feats of Clay.


	2. Ch 2 Feats of Mackenzie

A/N: This was "Feats of Clay" now it isn't. This is set between "Wicca Envy" and "The Wendigo." I'm giving credit to Magiccatprincess for giving me permission to do this. I don't own Big Time Rush or Charmed or the superpowers. Also, another thanks for her checking my work. Sorry if there is still grammar errors here. Read and review.

* * *

Ch. 2 Feats of Mackenzie

In the dead of night, in the deserts of Cairo, Egypt. Two men and a woman are at a house. All are looking around the place, making sure it is all clear. With their suspicious down, one nonchalantly wraps a cloth wrap around his hands and then he smashes the glass on the door. _Break!_ and then reaches inside, jimmies knob and opens the door. The guy and girl walk in and look around the place quietly.

The man, who broke the glass wearing beige shirt and khakis, looks back at the girl with the gray tank top and dark green pants; he states with an eager smile, "Told you. Piece of cake. See Mackenzie."

Mackenzie walks behind him as she states, "Let's just do this and get out of here Wesley."

The other guy cautiously walks into the exposed room, making his way to the other two. This guy was wearing an unbutton white shirt with a black undershirt and khakis as well.

Wesley states, "Relax, Mackenzie. You too, Palmer. I told you no one's home, the owner is dead."

Palmer pats Mackenzie's shoulder, "Stay here and keep watch. We'll get the urn."

Wesley and Palmer walk into another room while Mackenzie's stands at the doorway.

Palmer stops Wesley and asks, "Mackenzie doesn't know, does she?"

"Why spook her?" Wesley states while the two stop as Palmer checks behind himself, "She probably believes it was the curse that killed the old man."

They continue to walk as Palmer retorts, "He was stung to death by a scorpion, Wesley." They stop again and he finishes, "In a bathroom of an aeroplane."

Wesley exclaims, "Don't tell me you believe in that crap."

Palmer turns around as he speaks, "You think I'd be here if I did?"

Wesley looks behind himself as Palmer sees the desired object, a urn. He nods his head at the object, "Is that it?"

Wesley turns around and has a big smirk on his face, "That's it."

They walk over to it and Wesley picks it up, the picture on the urn dimly glows. "You see any scorpions around?"

Palmer lightly chuckles, "No, just dollar signs."

The picture on the side of the urn glows and disappears.

Palmer pats Wesley on the back, "Let's go."

As soon as they turn, Mackenzie comes up to them with a worried look.

Mackenzie accidentally bumps into Palmer as she states lowly, "Hey, man, there's a car coming. You guys must've tripped an alarm."

Wesley advises, "Let's get outta here."

The three of them quickly walked, _unbeknownst_ to them was – there was floating, glowing dust above them and it follows them.

Two guards come running in as they talk in Arabic. They search the place while Clay, Wesley and Palmer hide behind some plants.

Mackenzie whispers as she moves her head to looking at Palmer and Wesley to over the plants, "Should've never let you guys talk me into this."

Wesley orders softly, "Shut up. We'll split up and meet in Hollywood."

He passes the urn over to Mackenzie as he continues to speak, "Give the urn to your friend and hock it right away."

Palmer grabs Mackenzie's shirt tightly as he threatens her, "Don't you think about ripping us off 'cause I'll find you."

She nods as she and Palmer releases her. They both stand up and go their separate ways. Wesley waits a little longer before he starts walking away but stops when he sees magic dust floating in the air in front of him.

Wesley stands there shocked, "Wha?...What? Whoa."

The dust turns into a woman — the protector of the urn. She's wearing gold clothing around her, like a queen with dark brown eyes.

Wesley asks, "Whoa. What are you?

The woman walks as she announces herself, "I'm the guardian of the urn."

Wesley shakes his head confused, "The what?"

She stops right in front of Wesley, touches her ring and then it glows and then she touches Wesley's chest. "Hey, what are you doing?" Wesley asks a little scared.

A spider appears and he starts yelling in pain and falls to the floor. Palmer comes out of hiding from another plant and watches what is happening.

The Guardian states, "You are being punished for your greed."

Wesley gags on the floor as she continues to speak, "As for your friends..."

Palmer leaves as the guardian looks on and then Wesley dies.

_3 Days later – Palm Woods, Hollywood, L.A – Late Evening... _

James and Kendall were walking down the stairs from the Palm Woods since the elevator was temporarily out of order.

"Mackenzie? As in that Mackenzie? The one that moved to New York, that Mackenzie?" Kendall asks as he follows James.

James quickly comments, "Yep. That's the one."

"You said you never wanted to see her again," Kendall replies as they continue walking.

"Ancient history," James remarked.

"Six months?" Kendall questions stunned by how calm he was.

"Five," James declared as they reach the bottom of the stairs; Logan and Carlos were standing there and Kendall went over to them as James continues talking, "She's just stopping by on her way home. It's not a big deal. She was traveling or something."

Logan and Carlos ask confused simultaneously, "Who's Mackenzie?"

"Nobody," James quickly blurts out.

Kendall turns his head to Logan and Carlos, "His ex-girlfriend, the musician. He met her when she was playing by the Dunkin' Donuts in Minnesota. When he wanted the job immediately and started working there. You remember?"

Carlos asks perplexed as he faces Kendall, "No, I don't. Nobody told me."

He whips his head to face James, "They hired you at D&D back in Minnesota?"

James made a little smile at them.

Logan ponders, "Now that I think about it...I might remember it, but I'm not really sure."

Kendall elaborates, "Yeah, he was the one cleaning windows just to see her until he started practicing hockey."

James comment annoyed, "Okay, can we talk about this later please?"

He spots her through the crowd wearing a red shirt with blue jeans and slightly smiles, "A lot later. We're just friends, that's all. Hey, does my breath smell?"

He opens his and Kendall sniffs it, "Yes it does."

"Oh," James states. He closes his mouth, takes out a piece of gum and throws it in his mouth as he heads towards Mackenzie.

"That was mean," Carlos lightly giggle.

"Really mean," Logan concur.

Kendall smiles, "That was not mean."

"Okay," both Carlos and Logan said.

James head towards her and she says with a soft smile, "James."

"Hey," James smiles at her.

Logan, Carlos, and Kendall all look at them from afar.

"It's really good to see you," Mackenzie states happily.

They hug and James has a premonition of him and Mackenzie in bed together. Hugging, kissing, and snuggling together in bed. The premonition ends and James smiles. They stop hugging. "You okay?" Mackenzie asks confused.

"Uh huh. Ooh. I'm good," he states as he looks over his shoulder to see his three brothers giving him a look.

_Next Day..._

Kendall, Logan and Carlos are sitting at a bar while the workers were doing their job. Cleaning glasses, serving drinks and food; the typical thing to do in a bar in the morning.

"What else don't I know?" Logan asks Kendall.

"Yeah, me too?" Carlos joins in.

"Logan, don't take this personally but sometimes you can be a bit judgmental," Kendall states as he points to him, "You Carlos...well, you can't really keep a secret that well; except the big one, or lie."

Logan and Carlos state together, "Whoa. That is so not true."

Kendall gives them a look and Logan states, "Alright, so maybe it's sometimes true."

Carlos concurs, "I guess that it is somewhat right."

Logan adds, "I just don't understand why James never even told me about this girl."

"Or me?" Carlos asks equally confused.

"People don't like to dwell on things that end badly," Kendall informs his brothers.

"Yeah, well, I wish my relationships ended that badly. Did you hear them last night?" Logan asks him.

Carlos listed, "There was music, there was wine, there was..."

"Talking. And how do you know there was wine?" Kendall asks them a little surprised.

"Okay, so we peek." Carlos states and Kendall looks at them. "Well, you know, if nobody tells me anything, I have to get creative."

"I was just as curious as Carlos," Logan comments as Kendall looks between them and shakes his head.

"Stop worrying, he'll be fine," Kendall tells them.

"No offense, but why are we here?" Carlos asks as Logan also looks around the bar.

_In that same moment..._

A young blonde waiter wearing black and the young bartender, also wearing the same color uniform, look at each other. The bartender drops a tray of glasses she was holding but Kendall quickly speaks, "As quick as a sneeze I order this scene to freeze."

Kendall freezes them before they hit the ground, "He knows what he's doing."

"Watch that entrance, make sure nobody comes in," Kendall commands Logan and Carlos. They look around, shocked at what their older brother just did.

Kendall walks around the bar and picks up the glasses out of mid-air, straightens the tray and places the glasses back on the tray.

She unfreezes and Kendall helps her, "Whoa...easy there."

The girl nods, "Thanks. I hope he didn't see that?"

"He who," Kendall asks, "If you don't mind me asking."

"Shelly," the girl said as she looks at the blonde waiter.

"Oh, I'm Danielle," she announces her name.

"Kendall," Kendall states, "And don't worry about that, you just hang in there."

Danielle goes back to work as Kendall returns to his seat.

Logan asks, "What was that?"

"What?" Kendall asks.

"That. You know, the girl, the glass. Do you do that often? Freeze time in front of, ooh, I don't know, let's say _everybody_," Carlos stated waving his hands for emphasis.

"Well...since James made the spell months ago after the whole Avalon incident, I just wanted to know how long it can last. Surprisingly, I think the spell is getting stronger because it's starting to last longer," Kendall comments with a smirk.

"Is that why we're here?" Logan asks, pointing his head towards Danielle.

"Yeah, the poor girl. She just keeps dropping everything and anything," Kendall speaks to them.

"Well, then maybe they should just fire her," Logan stated.

"Mmm. I overheard that the owner wants the boss to do that. Actually threatened to fire him too if he didn't but Danielle's just going through a hard time right now. Shelley the waiter just dumped her after six years of dating," Kendall explains looking at him sadly.

"How do you know that?" Logan asks him.

"Oh, a birdie told me," Kendall remarks.

"So, what, you're playing Cupid at the risk of our secret?" Carlos asks.

"No offense, but isn't that James job. He _is_ part Cupid," Logan adds.

Kendall smirks, "Well, yeah, I mean, I know. But Danielle loves him. Even bought an engagement ring and everything, she just waited too long too ask. So now she's a wreck."

Logan states, "Still, you can't just keep, you know, freezing in order to protect her."

"I know. So are you still going back to Buckland's?" Kendall questions Logan.

"Yeah, they want me there. I do work there too," Logan replies with a smile.

"But first, drop me off to Rocque Records. Kelly said Gustavo needs me for something," Carlos advises him.

"I know, I know," Logan said.

"I just figured after everything that happened with Roxanne that you would avoid the place," Kendall replies.

"Well, if we don't save the auction house I might have to," Logan said.

"Or hit the classifieds," Carlos chirps.

"Roxanne was the one who build the place up and without her, it could go-" Logan sees Kendall looking at something, releasing an annoyed huff. Danielle comes out of the kitchen carrying plates. She trips and Kendall quickly said the spell freezing her. "Bankrupt," Logan finishes what he was saying.

Kendall turns to him and asks, "What were you saying?"

Logan replies, "Never mind, I gotta go."

"Yeah, me too," Carlos said as the two of them leave. Kendall walks over to Danielle and shakes his head at her as he begins to places the plates back on the tray.

_Meanwhile..._

James and Mackenzie were strolling through the Palm Woods park, walking along and giggling.

"I wish you could've been there, James. You would've loved Egypt. Pyramids, giant sphinx, Nile River, camel taxis," she said and heard James laugh at the last part. "It was amazing."

"You rode a camel?" James asks with a happy smirk.

"Hey, they're friendlier then some of the cab drivers I met, believe me," Mackenzie noted.

"Can't imagine they're faster," James quips.

They look into each other's eyes as they walk in silence for a couple of seconds before Mackenzie broke the silence, "You were right to leave me."

"Ooh, and the conversation turns," James said as he gives Mackenzie a side-look.

"No, I'm serious. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I blew it, I know that," she said and James could feel that she was telling the truth; that she did love him at one point.

"Mackenzie..." James spoke out, not really wanting the conversation to go down this way.

"What? Too much too soon?" she asks.

"Yep," James answers as they laugh. "Look, I..uh...I hope you don't take this the wrong way...uh...but why are you here? With me now?"

"What?" Mackenzie asks as she playfully hits him with her purse, "Why, can't a girl visit?"

"Yeah, but you're not just a girl, and not just any girl; you're Mackenzie and Mackenzie comes with strings attached," James noted.

They laugh again for a few seconds.

"I...I never could hide anything from you," she told him.

James waves his hand as he points at her, "Actually you could. That was one of our problems, remember?"

"I picked up this urn at..uh..an overseas market. Thought it might be worth something," she said as they still walk through the park.

"So you want me to get Logan to help you because of the auction house?" James asks.

"Guilty," she said as they walk.

"Phew," James said, stretching the word, "For a minute there I thought you were here to win me back."

"No James," she comments as she looks down, "I think too much for you to still believe you're interested."

She stops and grabs his arm, turns him around and looks him dead in the eyes, "Look, it's no secret. I've been in some trouble, gotten in too deep. I just thought if I could sell this urn, make some money, pay off a little debt, so I can make a fresh start."

She hits his arm, "Hey, think about it."

"Please, James," Mackenzie begs.

James looks down and then turns his head as he bites his lip.

_In Buckland's..._

Logan walks in and finds a woman wearing a black suit looking through files. She was white skin and hair dark brown, looking like she was in her early thirties.

"Hi?" Logan asks shocked by what the person is doing.

"Oh, hi, you must be Logan," she said as she looks through more files.

"And you must be...?" Logan asks waiting for the person to introduce herself.

"Claire," she states as she closes the drawer and turns to Logan and extends her hair, "Claire Pryce."

Logan takes her hand as she continues to speak, "The bank assigned me to see if the business is worth salvaging."

They stop shaking hands, "I'm looking for inventory records. The files in my predecessor's office were empty."

"Yes, well, Roxanne wasn't exactly qualified," Logan said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Mm-hmm," Claire states as she opens another drawer and takes out a file, "Obviously why Buckland's is in such dire straits."

She places the red folder on the table as she closes the drawer, and she and Logan walk to opposites sides of the desk, "To be honest with you, Logan, I don't know anything about auction houses, and I know even less about art and even less than about music. But what I do know is the bottom line. And if we don't move $1.2 million dollars worth of inventory at the auction by tomorrow, I'm shutting the place down.

"Uh...Excuse me, did you say tomorrow?" Logan asks in disbelief.

"Did I stutter?" she responded nonchalantly, like it was the most obvious thing.

"With all due respect, you don't just decide to throw an auction, okay. You need advance notice, a catalog, buyers," Logan explains this to Claire.

"Mm-hmm.. Well, then it looks like you've got a lot of work ahead of you, doesn't it?" she said as she looks a Logan.

Claire heads towards the door, "Ooh," James gasps as he almost bumps into her. James and Mackenzie walk around the corner. "Sorry," James said as Claire leaves. James and Mackenzie walk in with Mackenzie carrying the urn, "Who was that?"

"The new sheriff," Logan dryly states.

"Hey, Logan," Mackenzie smiles to him.

"Hey, Mackenzie, what's up?" he asks her.

James answers, "Uh, favor. Mackenzie was hoping _(he takes the urn from Mackenzie)_ that maybe you would sell this for her."

He walks over to the desk and puts the urn on it as Logan examines it closely.

"Yeah, I picked it up at a market overseas," Mackenzie explains while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Picked it up? Does that mean you bought it?" Logan asks as eyes her.

"What else could it mean?" James questions, not fully understanding what Logan meant.

"Well, it's really beautiful. Gold inlay, twenty-four carat, a lot of lapis. Looks to be from Egypt," Logan describes the urn.

Mackenzie nods, "Exactly. That's where I was traveling."

"This etching's quite interesting, very unusual," he said as he looks at it before looking at Mackenzie; making the urn stand up right.

"You think it's worth something?" she asks.

"Oh, well, I would have to determine the urns origins, it's previous owners," Logan explains the process.

"Oh, couldn't you just skip a step or two?" James begs Logan.

"James, I cannot risk this auction house's reputation with something like this without checking on it first," Logan states seriously.

"Come on, come on, come on. I will, uh, what will I do? I will...cook you dinner," James tries to coax Logan.

"Oh, don't threaten me," Logan states as he grabs the urn, both him and James laugh. "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"Hey, thanks, thanks a lot," Mackenzie states with a a small smile.

"Is he the best or what?" James said happily.

James and Logan do a high-five one arm hug, "Thank you, thank you. Ooh, I love you."

He breaks it with Logan and Mackenzie hugs Logan too. She link arms with James and they leave the office. As they leave, James looks back to Logan with a big smile. Logan looks back at the artifact suspiciously and sighs.

They exited Buckland's as James opens the door for one of the employees.

"Thanks for doing that, James," Mackenzie states as she walks out of the door after the employee walks in.

"No problem. Logan can get you a great price for it too. He's really good at his job," James said after releasing the door.

He rushes up to her and they walk as she speaks, "Well, it would be nice if he could like me a little bit."

James lightly laughs, "He likes you, he's just real protective of me, that's all."

"I remember when that was my job," James muses as he puts his arm around her.

"Yeah, and then I quit you," she retorts as they laugh.

"No...I dumped you, you mean," James replies.

Palmer walks up behind them and he calls, "Hey, Mackenzie."

James and Mackenzie turn around, breaking the arm hold.

"Palmer," Mackenzie says shocked as James places his hand on her shoulder, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm bumping into you," he counters. He looks over to the man and asks, "Aren't you gonna introduce us?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. James, this is Palmer. I met him in Cairo," Mackenzie states, introducing Palmer.

"Hi," James chimes in as he shook Palmer's hand and then releases it, "Oh, wow, small world, huh?"

"Yeah, yeah," Palmer said rushed, "Hey, what's going on with that urn?"

"Wait, you know about the urn too?" James asks shocked.

"Well, actually, that's-that's where we met. The market place where I bought it," Mackenzie denotes.

"Yeah, right, the market place. Right, right. I...uh...I thought you were gonna sell it," Palmer was quick to the point.

"Well, actually, James's friend works at that auction house. He's looking for buyers as we speak," Mackenzie informs him.

"That's good, that's good. The...uh...sooner the better I guess, huh," Palmer states sounding edgy.

"Hey, are you okay?" James asks, seeing how Palmer was acting.

Palmer claims, "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm fine, thank you. It's just, uh, I'm a little tired, jet lag, you know."

"Are you staying at the Ashcroft like I suggested?" Palmer asks as he faces Mackenzie.

"Oh yeah, sure," Mackenzie said with a nod.

"Me too. Uh, maybe we'll hook up later?" he inquires.

"Mm-hmm," was the only thing Mackenzie said.

Palmer faces James and they shake hands, "It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, yeah, you too," he said after the handshake. Palmer eyes Mackenzie and then he leaves.

"Eww, creepy guy," James admits.

"Yeah," she said as she looks at him disappearing through the crowd. She looks back to James and asks, "You hungry?"

They walk together, she looks behind her for a few steps as they walk off with their arms again linked.

_Night..._

Palmer is walking through the outside of an airport and walks up to a customs officer. Before them is a big wooden box.

The husky officer asks, "Can I help you?"

Palmer responds, "I was a friend of Wesley's. His family wanted me to make sure he got home all right."

The officer asks apologetically, "Sorry. How'd he die?"

Palmer shakes his head as he answers, "I don't know. Spider bite, I think. He's off to JFK, right?"

The custom officer checks his clipboard, reading his papers, "First flight in the morning."

The officer leaves and Palmer touches the box as he states sadly, "Sorry, Wes."

On the side, there is a picture of the Guardian as it turns to sand and disappears. The guardian of the urn appears, watching Palmer leave the airport.

_Meanwhile..._

Logan was in his office, having a three way call as he is on his computer; trying to make the impossible aution happen. "What am I supposed to think, guys? James's ex pops into town and wants me to sell something for her. You think that's a coincidence?"

Kendall was still at the bar, overseeing Danielle.

"Oh Logan, you wonder why you're outta the loop. You worry too much about James," he states as he sees the place is pack.

"No, I don't, I just don't wanna see him get hurt, that's all. Look, I just get this really bad feeling about Mackenzie, I can't explain it," he states as he closes the computer.

"I can. You don't think she's good enough for him. Just like you didn't think Becca Wilson was good enough for me. Of course in her case you were right, but that's not the point," Carlos states as he was home in 2J.

"No, your points are that it's none of my business and you guys are probably right. Speaking of playing matchmaker, how's Danielle doing?" he asks Kendall.

"Yeah, how is she?" Carlos parrots.

"The same, unfortunately. Except I'm getting a little freeze frazzled, it's draining. Really draining," he comments annoyed.

Carlos questions, "Don't you think you need to find a better way to deal before you get caught? Why not ask James for help?"

Kendall answers, "I know. I know I should, but...this is the happiest I've seen him in a while. I don't want to ruin his moment."

Kendall sees Danielle coming, "Oops, I gotta go, I gotta go."

He hangs up and sees Shelley walks past Danielle and she knocks a vase over, dropping a tray of cutlery. Kendall tries to freeze her, but doesn't make it in time and everyone sees her drop the stuff. "Sorry, Danielle. Too pooped to pop," he said tiredly as he walks away. Danielle looks around and goes back to doing her job.

_In the meantime..._

Carlos just ended the call as he hears the doorbell. He opens it and find James and Mackenzie there, "Hey guys?"

"Sup," James responds as they walk inside, "You don't mind if we're here?"

"No," Carlos comments, "I don't mind."

"Oh, we kinda order Chinese...So can you tell us when it gets here?" James said as he and Mackenzie went on the swirly slide.

Carlos stood there shocked at how James was, but he recomposes himself and waits.

_Minutes later..._

James and Mackenzie are on the floor of James and Kendall's bedroom, eating Chinese food.

"I'm surprised you moved here. I still remember those nights back in Minnesota, a few beers, a few not-so-pleasant conversations about your friends and other friends and then the pleasant ones. And of course the dreams," Mackenzie said. She looks at him, "Here you are, living together for your dream. Necessity or your choice."

James has a thoughtful look on his face, "I think a little bit of both."

He adds, "Anyway, things have kind of picked up in more ways than one."

"Like how? Mackenzie asks him.

"Oh, well, let's just say, uh, Hollywood has been a lot more unusual than Minnesota," he answers.

"More rice?" James adds quickly to change the topic.

"No, thanks. You know, James, you really haven't said much about what you've been doing; other than living your dream," she said.

"Protecting the innocent from evil," he counters.

"Come on, be serious. I mean, you barely had a spare minute in Minnesota. You had school, hockey practice and then you did your own voice and singing practices," she adds.

"Things have changed," he remarks and Mackenzie looks at him, "I've changed."

"I'm trying to change too. One thing that won't change is how I feel about you," she admits to him.

He pulls her closer and they kiss. They stop kissing and James lets out a little snort. She rants, "I'm sorry, I-I shouldn't..."

"No, it's-it's not that, believe me. I, uh, it took me a long time to get over you and I just wanna be careful," he quickly said.

"I understand. But if I cleaned up my act would you consider having me back?" she asks him.

James laughs, "Do not go there now."

Logan walks in surprised, "Oh, sorry to interrupt."

"It's okay, it happens," he said with a smile.

"I should get back to the hotel, anyway," Mackenzie groans as she stands up and starts cleaning up the Chinese containers.

"Mackenzie, stop, I got it, I got it," James states as he stands up.

She looks up to James and says, "Okay."

Mackenzie turns to Logan, "So how's it going with the urn?"

"Oh...It's going," he counters.

"I think what she's trying to ask is it going, going, _gone_?" James rephrases the question.

"Well, I put it on the auction block," Logan states tiredly.

Mackenzie replies excitedly, "Wow, great, that's great, uh...thanks a lot."

"Yeah, well, I'm still waiting for the background check to come through on it so I can set a reserve price," Logan proclaims.

"Okay, whatever you get for it is fine with me," she declares.

"As long as it sells, right, and in a hurry?" Logan asks, slightly eying her.

"Well, from what I understand if anyone can do that it's you," she comments as Logan stares at her suspiciously.

She kisses James, "So I will call you tomorrow. Then you can show me around the city. Let me see where I left my heart."

Logan makes a face as he scoffs, "Oh god."

James and Mackenzie kiss again and then head towards the front door with Logan. Mackenzie looks at Logan and speaks gratefully, "Hey, I really appreciate it, thanks again."

"Anything for Jamie," Logan states.

James opens the door and Mackenzie speaks as she leaves, "See you later."

"Okay," James comments as he closes the door, sighs, walks up and looks at Logan, "What?"

"Nothing," Logan said with a shake of his head, "I can worry about my little brother, can't I?"

"Don't ever stop," James replies.

Both smile and they hear a small explosion coming from Carlos and Logan's room.

Both look to each other as James gives a, "Hmm."

They follow the noise and Logan opens the door, "Are you okay?"

They see Carlos and Kendall doing a spell with smoke surrounding the room.

"Nothing to see here, move along," Kendall proclaims as he reads the book and tells Carlos what to do.

James and Logan wave the smoke away, hoping to clear it.

"Welcome to London," he states as they look down at the bowl.

"What did you do?" Logan asks as he looks at Kendall and Carlos.

"More like who did you do it too?" James asks as he looks at the bowl.

"Kendall put a charm on Danielle but we both agreed to doubled the recipe. Kendall decided it would be best to do something. Just a little something to boost her confidence so she can give love a shot and give him a break," Carlos states as he looks at the bowl too. Both stand up and Kendall releases a sigh.

James points to Kendall and Carlos, "Go ahead, Logan, yell at them."

Logan shakes his head in disbelief as he looks at James, who shrugs his shoulders. They both look to each other and then turn as Kendall explains, "It's not for personal gain and it fits into the whole harm none thing we have to live by, besides _(He points to Logan)_ Logan's the one who told me to do something."

"Did not," Logan blurts out.

"Yes, you did," Carlos chirps as he and Kendall go around the smoking bowl.

"I just need Danielle to stop dropping things so I can stop freezing things, I'm just exhausted," Kendall reasons.

"You know, maybe she and Shelley aren't meant to be together. _(Logan eyes James_) Not _everybody's_ supposed to be," Logan points out, emphasizing everybody's.

James eyes him as he turns his head to the side and rubs his neck, "Oh, that was..., that was real subtle, Logan."

Kendall releases a mirthless laugh, "Well, we'll never know unless Danielle has the guts to pop the question. All I'm doing is giving it to her."

James adds, "Hmm. It's just like the cowardly lion from the Wizard Of Oz."

Carlos, Logan, and Kendall all make faces at him; surprised that came out of him. He defends himself, "Well, it is."

Carlos and Kendall smile as Logan gives a small smirk.

_Next Day – Buckland's Auction room..._

A man dressed in black was explaining the items, "Ladies and gentlemen, this exquisite bronze plated carving dates back to well over one hundred and twenty years. Surely it's worth more than $2500. Do I hear $2600?"

Someone raises the panel up to the Auctioneer's proposal.

Logan walks up to a guy, Mark, wearing a gray Buckland's jacket as he instructs, "Mark, move the F. Scott Fitzgerald Pen to the next slot, all right. Our buyer, Mr Gordenson is getting restless. Go."

He leaves, Logan turns around and Claire walks up to him as she's holding a sheet of paper. "I think you should see this, Logan."

Logan takes the paper out of Claire's hands as he asks confused, "What is it?

He looks down and reads it as Claire explains, "It's the appraisal on the urn you requested. The good news is it's worth a fortune, the bad news is..."

Logan finishes as he looks up to her, "It's stolen."

Claire speaks, "Apparently. No wonder the auction house is going under. Selling _stolen_ goods."

"No, this is highly unusual and very embarrassing," Logan defends.

She states, "Yes it is."

Then she walks away. Logan hears the Auctioneer announce the next price, "Yes, now 16? $16000?"

Logan mutters, "Oh, no."

Logan squints his eyes, uses his power and swaps the number over in front of the urn with another item.

Auctioneer declares final bid, "$15000 going once, going twice, sold for $15000."

Logan walks over, picks up the urn and leaves the room quickly as the Auctioneer calls the next item, "Next item up, lot number fifty-one."

His assistant picks up a painting as he explains it, "This beautiful twenty-four carat gold inlay from Egypt... _(He notices the painting.)_ Oh, obviously there's been some kind of mistake."

Logan walks in to the office as he was about to set down the urn and paper he was reading; he notices Palmer there slowly creeping out from the corner of the office.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"You must be Logan, one of James's best friends and part of Big Time Rush," he states.

"Same question. Who are you?" he asks seriously.

"Me?" he announces himself, "I'm a friend of Mackenzie's."

"Why didn't you sell that urn?" he eyed the urn and point with his head, "You were supposed to sell it."

"I think that you better leave," Logan calmly states.

"No, don't you understand. You have to sell it before the curse..." he rants but Logan interrupts him, "Curse? What curse?"

"The urn. It's cursed. Never mind, forget it, I'll get rid of it myself," he states as he walks towards the urn and was going to take it, but Logan squint his eyes and uses his powers to move it across the desk. He gasps and moves away, Palmer stops. "Oh my God, it is cursed."

Palmer whispers grimly, "Oh, no."

He moves it again as he convincingly acts scared, "What's going on?"

"The curse. It's happening," Palmer states as Logan eyes him, "It's too late. I gotta get outta here."

He runs out the room and Logan walks up to the urn, grabs it and looks at it and then back to the door where Palmer exited.

_Meanwhile..._

Kendall, James, Carlos and Camille were all walking on the sidewalk.

James asks the group, "So do you guys believe in giving people second chances?"

"Absolutely. It's probably why I want to help out Danielle so much," Kendall comments quickly.

"Totally," Carlos agrees with Kendall.

"Ditto," Camille laughs happily.

"Okay, well, Mackenzie says she can change and I-I wanna believe her but..." James explains.

"But you're afraid of getting hurt, that's totally understandable," Carlos states as he looks at James.

James asks them, sounding confused and doubtful, "So I keep my distance and then what? Hope that I'm wrong?"

"Well, you could be. That premonition of yours was definitely in the future," Kendall states with a sly smirk.

"Yeah, but the problem is I keep thinking about the past. Before she moved to New York and all. She was really good to me then at that time in my life," James retorts.

Camille gives him a look and James knows what she's thinking, "You know what I mean. I didn't mean it like that."

Camille counters, "Alright, that's fine. So why did you leave her then?"

"Well, she kept living beyond her needs. She never thought of the future. Yeah, I know that sounds familiar. Let's just say she took one too many shortcuts. Got involved with some bad people, got in over her head, _way_ over her head and finally I just couldn't take it anymore, I gave her a choice and she chose to leave," James explains.

"And so now she's back hoping to be the woman you fell in love with originally?" Kendall asks.

James puts his arms around Carlos and Kendall's shoulders as he asks them, "Yeah, so what do I do? What if she's the one? Like you say Danielle and Shelley are. Do I just walk away?"

"No, but..." Carlos starts, but James cuts in, "I mean... We can't live together forever. What, do we expect to be sixty years old and still be sharing clothes."

"Well... Now that you put it that way, _no!_ I don't want to live with you anymore," Kendall replies as the gang laughs.

They walk into the bar and can sense the atmosphere is full of life.

"Oh boy," Camille was the first to break the silence that had fallen on the group.

They see Danielle is at the bar shaking up a cocktail shaker. She does a little spin on the spot. There are men standing at the bar, all checking her out.

James leans toward Kendall as he asks, "I thought your charm was to boost her confidence, not turn her into Halle Berry."

"Maybe I shouldn't of doubled the recipe," Kendall replies back annoyed.

"Uh, yeah," was James response.

Kendall shoots him a look before looking back at Danielle. The group walks up to the bar as Danielle was making drinks.

"Danielle," Kendall calls her as she walks over to them, "What's going on?"

"Not sure, but whatever it is, I feel great," she states with a smile.

"Mm-hmm," Kendall said.

Shelley walks up to the bar both him and Danielle look to each other. Danielle pushes a drink down to the end of the bar without even looking as the man catches it.

"Thanks, Danielle," a man calls out to her and Shelley walks away.

"Uh, Danielle, what about Shelley?" Carlos asks as Shelly disappears into the crowd.

"Who cares about Shelley when I've got Thursday, Friday and Saturday all lined up and waiting," Danielle states as she looks at the group of men. They all wave at her as they call her and whistle at her.

Danielle looks at James as she smiles at him, "I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"I don't believe you will. Off limits," Kendall snaps at her as he puts his arm in front of James in a protective manner; releasing a small animal growl. She raises her hands up in surrender and walks away.

"Your charm worked. You turned Danielle into a..." James start.

"A monster," Kendall finishes.

"Mm-hmm," James looks at his wristwatch, "Oh, I gotta go, I told Mackenzie I'd meet her over at the apartment."

He pats Kendall and Carlos and kisses Camille on the cheek, "Goodbye."

He leaves as the three stare on at Danielle's actions. Kendall hits the table repeated as Camille and Carlos lightly chuckle.

_During that time, in a hotel..._

Palmer walks in his room, looks out the door in case of something or someone and then rushes inside as he closes the door. On his door is the same marking that was on Wesley's coffin; it glows as it comes off the door and takes shape.

He starts packing the guardian of the urn appears, "Leaving?"

Palmer jumps up, turns around scared and confused. "How'd you get here?"

"I came with your friend. I waited for your fear to consume you," she states as she sees Palmer nervously fidgeting.

"Where's the urn?" she asks as she walks over to him. He falls onto the bed as he explains, "It's at the Buckland auction house. I-I tried to get it back, I was gonna return it, I swear. I tried to make things right, please."

She touches her shoulder as it starts to glow, she then touches Palmer and she makes a scorpion appear and she puts it on him. "N-no. Don't! I'm sorry. No! No! No!"

He falls onto the bed screaming as the scorpion stings him, "You are being punished for your greed."

The scorpion repeatedly stings him as he twitches with the Guardian looking at him die.

_Nighttime — James's room..._

James helped brought some of Mackenzie's dresses from her hotel room. He was sitting on the bed as Mackenzie was picking out a dress.

"So the band goes on at 10:00 but if we get there before 9:00 there's no cover. You interested?" he asks her.

"In anything that involves you," she states with a flirt-y smile.

James squint his eyes and she smiles at him, releasing a small laugh. She walks away and takes another dress from her suitcase. She holds up two dresses; there's a black dress in her right hand and a dark blue dress in the other.

"Okay," she speaks as she shows the two dresses to James.

James had a focused look on his face as he nods to the right one, Mackenzie moves the hanger first as she makes a shocking and confused noise. "Mmm?"

James nods that he choose that one, but she throws one on the ground. They laugh.

"Deja..." Mackenzie starts as James finishes it, "Vu."

James gives a small smile, "I miss this. The day-to-day of us."

She sighs as she places the dress away, "Yeah, me too."

"Okay, well, I'm going to change now," she bluntly states.

"Okay," James comment as Mackenzie eyed the door.

He gets the hint, "Oh, you want me to leave?"

"Yes, kind of a loaded question but, uh, yeah, I think that-that would be best," she states.

"Mackenzie," James comments, "we used to talk about living together."

"Yeah, I-I-I know but things have changed," she retorts.

He stands up, "Yeah you're right."

She grabs his hand, "Come here, come sit down."

He sits down on the bed, "We're very different."

Mackenzie asks, "Do we have to be?"

He looks at her as she starts kissing his neck, "Uh, well, you know, when you, uh... okay, stop, stop."

She stops but then James adds, "Okay, go, go."

She continues kissing his neck as he mumbles, "Oh good lord? What am I doing? What am I doing?"

He stops her kisses as he points his finger at her and explains, "Okay, you know this isn't fair because I love it when you..."

Mackenzie stops James from finishing his sentence by kissing him on the lips as they lay down on the bed.

_Meanwhile..._

Kendall and Carlos were in living room. Carlos got the Book Of Shadows open and on his lap as Kendall's writing something. They hear the front door shut and Carlos was about to close the book quickly, but they see it was Logan who came in the front door.

"Ugh, Logan, you scared me," Carlos states as he calms himself down.

"Where's James?" Logan asks as he holds a piece of paper in his hand.

"In his room. Up Swirly," Kendall answers as he looks back at the book and writes again.

"But you might wanna..." Logan heads to Swirly before Kendall looks up and could finish saying, "knock."

He looks back at the book as he writes more stuff. Logan walks hurriedly to James's room and barges in his room, "James, we need to talk..."

He sees James and Mackenzie in bed together, James was on top of her and kissing, he could guess they were either partial or fully naked under those sheets. Logan has his mouth hung wide open as James states annoyed with a mad and challenging glare toward Logan, "Yes, we do."

Mackenzie falls flat on the bed, head resting on pillow.

"Oh, sssss," Logan makes a disgusted face and walks back outside, closing the door.

Mackenzie and James look to each other and then James gets out of bed as Mackenzie looks at him. She too stands up as she has the blanket to cover herself.

_Few minutes later...After James and Mackenzie were dressed..._

James, who was holding the door open, and Mackenzie are standing at the doorway while Logan's standing nearby.

James speaks as he holds her hand, "You know, you don't have to leave."

Mackenzie looks over to Logan as she states, "Yeah, I think I should."

They kiss as Carlos and Kendall stand beside Logan.

They break the kiss and Mackenzie states sadly and softly, "I'll call you."

"Okay," James said.

She leaves and James closes the door and turns to Logan, "I hope you like the show."

"James, I am so sorry. I had no idea," Logan explains as he feels deeply, truly sorry.

"What, that it was my room that you barged into? I had more privacy when I lived in Minnesota, a small patch of dirt crawling with six million people," James counters annoyed as he takes a few steps away from the door.

"And at least one thief," Logan adds.

"I'm sorry, excuse me?" James asks confused.

"My new boss handed this to me, thankfully just before the urn could be sold," Logan explains as he walks over to James. He hands James a piece of paper as Kendall and Carlos go over to James and read it as well. "Mackenzie didn't buy it at some outdoor bazaar, James, she stole it."

"This can't be right," James states with a nod as he looks at Logan.

Kendall comments, eyes still looking at the paper, "It looks right, Jamie."

"It's right there," Carlos pointed out.

"Seasons change, people don't," Logan comments.

Kendall and Carlos stand on the side of Logan and James as James looks down at the paper again, "Well, there's gotta be some mistake. I-I mean..."

"It gets worse," Logan starts as James shakes his head, "If the background information is accurate, there's a curse attached to the urn."

Carlos, James and Kendall all rolled their eyes as Logan continues explaining, "Anyone who steals it ends up dead. A victim of the guardian who protects it and she feeds off their greed."

James counters, "Okay, even if that's true, Mackenzie could've never known about it. Otherwise she wouldn't of brought it here."

"Are you sure, Jamie?" Carlos asks. "It wouldn't be the first girl we've misjudged."

"No, it's not about judging, it's about knowing, and I know Mackenzie," James states seriously as he shakes his head.

"And I know what Mackenzie has done. Okay, she put a ton of peoples' jobs in jeopardy, she lied to me. James, she lied to you," Logan counters.

James retorts in disbelief, "You don't know that. Look, I am not saying that she's perfect, okay, and even if she is foolish enough to risk her own life, she would never risk mine."

James walks pass Logan as he looks at Carlos and Kendall.

_Morning – Hotel..._

The police are in Palmer's room and the coroner is looking at the sting on Palmer's neck. Caleb and Misty Harris were both there; he didn't mean to bring her with him. She insisted. She was outside making sure no one would come in; except, a few officers.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was a scorpion sting," the coroner explains as he looked up.

Caleb Harris asks, sounding unconvinced, "Scorpion sting in San Francisco?"

He leans down and looks at the wound as the coroner states, "I know, but that's what it looks like."

"Any chance he was killed somewhere else and then moved here?" he asks as he stands up and looks at the coroner.

"No. The lividity is consistent with where he was found," the coroner states.

"Well, I buy this place had roaches, I'm not so sure about scorpions," Caleb retorts. "Anything else?"

The Coroner answers as he takes out a card, "Found someone's business card in his pocket."

He reads the card, "Buckland Auction House?"

Misty came in and speaks, "Ah-ah-ah. Let me guess, Logan Mitchell?"

Caleb Harris looks at his daughter suspiciously, wondering if she knows something about this.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" the Coroner asks confused.

He reaches for the card as he explains, "I'm cursed."

He points to the Coroner, "Let me know when you get the report back on the sting."

They leave as the other officers move the body as he tries to talk to her. They walk out in the hallway and Misty bumps into Mackenzie, "Excuse me."

As she and her father continue to walk, Mackenzie kept moving her head back and forth; looking at the officer and then to the room. She continues walking, looks in the room and sees Palmer getting zipped up in a body bag.

She asks shocked, "Palmer?"

_In the meantime..._

The glowing sand appears int the office Logan was working in, the glowing sand forms a picture back on the urn.

Logan and Claire walk in as Claire reads the paper in her hand, "Lot 49 - $2600, lot 50 - $15000, lot 51 – excluded."

She points to the urn with her pen, "Shouldn't that be turned into proper authorities?"

Logan comments, "I'm contacting customs as soon as we're finished here."

He defends himself, "Look, again, I just wanna assure you that I didn't have anything to do with..."

Claire cuts in, "Just handle it."

He nods as Claire adds, "How did we do?"

Logan looks down and states with a smile, "$1.28 million. We did it."

Claire replies, "The auction house lives to see another day. Congratulations."

They shake hands and she adds, "Good work."

Logan thanks her, "Thanks."

With that, Claire leaves and Logan examines the urn; he spots a new picture on it.

"Hey?" a voice calls out and Logan looks up and sees Carlos running in.

"Carlos?" Logan asks shocked, "What are you doing here?"

"I've to tell you something important!" he exclaims.

"Well what is it?" Logan asks.

"Well, my girlfriend..." he smiles after saying it, "I still can't believe it I've a girlfriend. How awesome does it sound coming out of my mouth."

He rants, "Girlfriend. Girlfriend. I've got a girlfriend."

"Carlos, get back on point!" Logan yells back.

"Oh yeah!" he states, "Misty's dad is going to see you."

"What? When?" Logan asks.

As if on cue, Chief Caleb Harris walks in and Carlos goes to Logan's side.

Carlos whispers, "Apparently now."

Logan sends a look to Carlos before facing Chief Caleb Harris, "Mr. Harris, hi. Here to arrest us again?"

He retorts, "Mmm, not this time."

Both Logan and Carlos send him a look. Harris looks down and sees a picture of scorpion on the urn. "A scorpion, huh?"

He brings his head back up and looks at the two of them, "Why am I not surprised?"

Carlos speaks confused, "I'm afraid we don't..."

Harris explains, cutting Carlos off, "A young man..um..died last night of a scorpion sting. Palmer Kellogg, you know him?"

Logan sighs, "I don't believe I do."

Carlos concurs, "Same here."

"Well, he obviously knew you, Logan," Harris states as he takes a card out of his pocket, "I found your card on his body."

Logan states, "We did just have an auction, I met a lot of people."

"Eh...Well, I'll bring a photo by later, see if it jogs anything," he puts the card back in his pocket.

Logan and Carlos state together, "That's fine."

He turns slightly, about to leave; but he turns back around and looks at Carlos.

"Carlos, listen, even though I may not know you as much as I like to know. I know one thing for sure, Misty cares for you. Since she does care for you so much, you're family to us. All of you are. So if you're ever in a jam or you ever need anything, just know you can always call me," he states truthfully.

Carlos nods, "I know that, thanks."

He leaves and Logan looks at Carlos, "Next time when you want to warn me about something, either get here earlier or call."

Carlos smiles as he rubs the back of his head, "Yeah."

_During that time..._

Mackenzie is in her room, she's packing her clothes hurriedly as if she's in a rush to get away. She hears someone knocking on the door.

"Mackenzie, are you in there?" a voice asks from the other side of the door.

"James?" she asks as she walks over to the door and opens it.

James was giving her a death glare, "You stole the urn, didn't you?"

Mackenzie brings her head out of the door, looks around the hallways and asks lowly, "Um...Why don't you come inside?"

"No, I am not going anywhere until you answer the question," he loudly snaps.

"Okay, yes," she answers simply.

She steps aside as James walks inside and sees she's packing.

"Were you planning on saying goodbye before you skipped town?" he asks stunned.

Mackenzie blurts, "Palmer's dead, James."

"What?" he asks confused.

She explains, "He died from a scorpion sting. I called Wesley to tell him about this, but that's when his parents tell me he's dead too. Spider bites. I don't know how, I don't know why but I know one thing, I'm not gonna stick around."

"You are such a liar," James angrily snaps at her.

"James, I'm not lying," she comments.

"You knew the urn was cursed when you stole it, you knew the legend!" he yells at her.

"What are you talking about? What legend?" she asks perplexed.

"Are you telling me that you didn't know whoever steals the urn dies?" he asks loudly.

Mackenzie whispers, "Palmer and Wesley."

She looks back to him and states, "I swear, I know nothing about it."

"Yeah, right," James replies as he walks passed her.

"Come on, James, you have to believe me," she comments.

He turns around and exclaims, "No, I don't. You're a liar, Mackenzie. You will never change. You will always look for the easy way out."

He opens the door and leaves, closing the door as Mackenzie looks down.

_Later on..._

Shelley was walking around and stops when he sees Danielle as she is putting glasses on the shelf. She sees Shelley and drops a glass. Kendall's sitting at the bar.

"Sorry. Uh, I'll go get the broom," he speaks to Kendall.

"Good idea," he states as Danielle leaves.

James comes from behind Kendall, taking a seat next to him.

"I see you reversed the spell," he points out.

"Yeah, and the boss has been given until tomorrow to fire her," Kendall explains.

"Maybe Logan was right. Maybe they just don't belong together," he speaks annoyed, "It seems like the theme of the day."

Kendall understood what James meant, "Oh, Mackenzie?"

"Uh huh. She totally used me, Kendall. She just used me to get to Logan," James states.

Kendall pats James on the back, "I'm sorry."

James smiles, "Thanks for not saying 'I told you so'."

He asks, "Why didn't I see it coming? What am I? A sucker for punishment?"

"No, you see the good in people and that's never wrong. Besides the wrong gals are usually the most interesting and hot," Kendall explains with a raised eyebrow.

"Mm-hmm," James agrees with Kendall.

"Until you get your hopes up and let your guard down and then reveal their true selves," he adds.

"So true," James replies.

"Look at Danielle. Great girl, kind of boring on the surface, easy to overlook but maybe in the long run we're better off with her type," Kendall states.

"Maybe in the _way_ long run. I think I'm still looking for adventure," James retorts.

Kendall shots back, "Then you risk paying the price."

They hear a crash, they turn to a corner and Danielle pops out with a broom and dust pan in her hands, "Don't worry, I got it."

She leaves to clean the mess and Kendall goes back to James, "Maybe it's a price worth paying."

James nods, "I just don't know anymore. Thanks for listening."

He leaves as Kendall stays in the bar.

_Night – 2J..._

Someone is knocking loudly on the door, James walks over to it and answers it. He opens the door and sees Mackenzie there.

He sighs annoyed as he stares her down.

She asks him, "Can I come in?"

"No," James quickly objects.

"Look, I made a lie about buying the urn but I swear I didn't know it was cursed," she states honestly.

"Well, that still makes you a thief now doesn't it," James counters.

She replies, "Well, that's why I'm here. I wanna make things right. I wanna turn myself into the police."

James rolls his eyes at her in disbelief as she continues, "I mean it, James, honest. It's the only way I can redeem myself with you."

James asks her, "And how do I know this isn't just another one of your scams?"

Mackenzie answers, "Well, I guess you don't. But I don't wanna take shortcuts anymore. I wanna take the urn with me to the police. But...there's no way Logan's just gonna give it to me, not without you there. I need your help. It's the last favor I'll ever ask, I promise."

James replies, "I don't think so."

She begs, "Please."

She touches his arm and James closes his eyes as he sees in black and white a snake about to attack Mackenzie in a room.

James whispers scared, "The curse."

"What?" she asks confused.

He quickly walks back inside and grabs his jacket, goes to the door and grabs her hand, "Let's go."

_Minutes later..._

Logan and Carlos were in the office, getting things ready before they leave until James and Mackenzie walk in.

Logan turns around and asks, "James?"

He sees James has brought Mackenzie with him and adds confused, "What is she doing here?"

James quickly blurts, "Save it till later. I have seen the future and it's not bright."

He sees the urn and adds, "Oh, good, you guys can give the urn to the police."

Carlos speaks as he walks up to Logan, "Yeah, no, we thought that it might get you into trouble."

"Yeah, well, you know that little legend we were talking about?" James start to ask.

The picture on the urn starts to glow as James explains and then it turns to floating sand, "Well..."

The guardian appears and they all look at her as James finishes, "I think it's true."

"What the hell is that?" Mackenzie asks confused by the figure in front of her.

"Mackenzie..." James shouts as he puts his arm in front of her, hoping it would help protect her.

Logan orders James, "Get her outta here."

"Go!" James yells as he pushes her out the door. He closes it as he goes back to Carlos and Logan.

Carlos and Logan try using their powers at her. Logan squints his eyes and tries to push her back, but she moves a little and then Carlos tries to throw a fireball at her; however, it disappears as it touches her. Their powers don't work against her.

"Hmm," she speaks as she turns her head back at the three, "I don't wanna harm you. I came for the thief."

Carlos asks as he holds Logan with James doing the same, "Who are you?"

She announces herself, "I'm the Guardian of the urn. You cannot destroy me."

Logan tries to push her back with his power and the guardian gets pushed back slightly. Carlos throws a fireball and it pushes her back a little more.

"Uh, James, Carlos, run," Logan states as the three turn and run outside.

"So now there are more who will die," the Guardian states as she disappears; going back to the urn.

_Back in 2J..._

Carlos, Logan, James and Mackenzie walk through the door.

Mackenzie speaks perplexed, "I still don't understand."

James closes the door as he orders Mackenzie, "You stay down here, we'll be right back."

Kendall comes out of the slide and walks in, "What's going on?"

Logan answers as he grabs Kendall's arm and head for Swirly with Carlos close behind, "Tell you in the our room."

Mackenzie asks, "Hey, where you going?"

James shouts to them, "Fill him in, I'll meet you guys upstairs."

He turns to Mackenzie and adds, "Uh, Kendall is really into legends and Logan is really good with his mind, and Carlos is um...so...good with illusions."

"Yeah, but that thing, the guardian. She's not even...," Mackenzie begins but James finishes, "Human? Yeah, I know, but she's real and we have to figure out how to stop her before she gets you."

Mackenzie knows, "I know what you're thinking, James. I do not want you getting hurt because of me."

He smirks, "You know, I think I actually believe you."

He smiles as he goes to find his brothers. James finds them in Logan and Carlos's room. Kendall, Carlos and Logan are flipping through the Book Of Shadows. James comes in and asks, "Did you find anything?"

"Nothing about Egyptian urns or greed demons. Zip," Kendall states.

"Well, let's just hope that she didn't follow us here because our powers are useless against her," Carlos points out.

"How is that possible? I mean, that's never happened to us before," Kendall counters, shocked.

"Maybe we're not supposed to protect her," Logan suggests.

"What are you saying?" James asks crossed.

"All I'm saying is maybe there's a reason. Like Kendall trying to force Danielle and Shelley back together again. Maybe there are just some things that we're not supposed to save," Logan reasons.

"No, we're saving Mackenzie, period. There's just gotta be something we're missing," he counters.

Kendall replies as he flips the page, "Maybe this is something. It doesn't talk about the urn but it talks about the seven deadly sins. Greed being one of them."

Carlos knows what Kendall is saying and speaks, "Wait a minute, the guardian punishes the greedy so maybe if Mackenzie does something selfless it'll even the score."

Kendall speaks, "Heh. Heh. Good luck."

James, Carlos and Logan give him a look and he realizes he said that too loudly, "Sorry."

James squint his eyes at him as he makes a small noise and leaves with Kendall, Carlos and Logan following him. They go down Swirly as James hollers, "Mackenzie? Mackenzie, where are you? Mackenzie!"

"I think she left," Kendall points out.

"I don't believe it," James replies.

"Sorry, Jamie," Kendall comforts.

"No, I mean I really don't believe it. She wouldn't just leave like that," James states.

"Well, do you have a better explanation?" Logan asks him.

"She was worried about me, she was worried about us. I am telling you she... wait, my vision, I think I know where she's gone, we've gotta stop her," James explains as Logan grabs the keys and they leave the apartment.

_Back at Buckland's..._

The urn glows once more as the picture turns to the floating sand and then the guardian appears. Mackenzie opens the door and walks in.

The Guardian proclaims as she takes off her bracelet, "I knew you'd come back. Your greed consumes you."

"I'm not here for the urn," Mackenzie replies.

"You must be punished," the Guardian states as she unwraps a bracelet in her hands and plays with it.

"I know. When you're done with me, that's it, right? You're not gonna hurt anybody else?" Mackenzie asks.

"Not until somebody steals the urn again," the Guardian explains.

"How do you know anybody will?" she asks.

"Somebody always does," the Guardian answers as the bracelet glows. She throws the bracelet onto the floor, the sand encompasses it and a snake appears in front of Mackenzie. The Guardian looks at Mackenzie perplexed. The snake goes up and eyes her down as Mackenzie stares down the snake. Kendall, Logan, Carlos and James run in.

"Mackenzie," James shout as the four see the snake before her.

Kendall, Carlos and Logan go to the other side of the room; staring at the scene.

Mackenzie throws her arm over James as she tries to defend him, "Stay back, James."

"No!" James hollers as he pulls her closer to him.

"James!" Carlos shouts fearfully.

"Look out!" Logan adds as Kendall protects them.

The snake goes to bite James and Mackenzie puts her arm up in front of James. The snake disappears into sand dust. Both look at where the snake would've bit Mackenzie as the Guardian looks at them.

Mackenzie looks down at her arm confused as James speaks, "A selfless act. Just like Carlos said."

The Guardian smiles to them and then she goes back onto the urn, and then it disappears in glowing sand.

Kendall asks freaked out, "Okay! Where'd it go?"

"Who cares," Carlos speaks.

"As long as it's not here," Logan adds as all three of them look at the empty desk.

Mackenzie turns around and examines James, holding his arms as she asks. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Who says people never change," James state as he hugs Mackenzie.

Kendall rolls his eyes as he turns around while Logan and Carlos look on, stunned.

_Back in Cairo, Egypt..._

The urn reappears and goes back to its stand.

_Next Day..._

Kendall, Logan, James and Carlos are sitting at the bar.

"Good thing we didn't have to end up using our powers to vanquish her otherwise Mackenzie would've seen it," Kendall states as he stirs his drink.

"They didn't work anyway," Logan pointed out.

"Not something I hope ever happens again," James replies as he lays on his arms.

"Ooh, ooh, forgot about Danielle," Kendall states as he sees Danielle walks along holding a tray of glasses. Shelley walks near her.

Kendall quickly chants, "As quick as a sneeze I order this scene to freeze."

Danielle drops the tray and Kendall freezes it before it hits the ground.

"This is getting ridiculous," Logan states as he sees the scene.

Kendall sighs, "Oh, tell me about it."

James looks to them and states, "Kendall, you are right about them being in love. I can feel it."

"Too bad Danny won't talk to him," Kendall retorts.

He adds, "That engagement ring's probably still burning a hole in his apron."

"Really?" Carlos states as he has a thoughtful look on his face.

He gets up and walks over to Danielle as Kendall asks, "Where are you going? What are you doing?"

Carlos answers examines Danielle, "Solving your problem and keeping the boss employed."

Carlos takes a blue ring box out of Danielle's pocket and puts it on the floor. He runs back, sits back down as he speaks, "Okay."

"Actually..." James states as he too gets off his seat and stands, "Stand back and let a real cupid do this, after all...I'm Dr. Love. Now step aside and let me show you how it's supposed to be done."

He walks over to them and Logan asks, "James, what are you doing?"

"I'm going to help them fall in love...without the ring to give me the power of suggestion or the temporal stasis. I think some pseudo-subliminal messages can do this," he answers.

He walks over to Danielle and speaks, "I know you've been hurt and you're scared. I know you're too nervous to take that first step. But you've gotta take a risk if you wanna find the real thing and Shelley is it. He still loves you. He is real. Open up to him."

He walks up to Shelley and tells him, "And Shelley, Danielle's love and compassion awaits you, but she's afraid. I know you gave up because you thought waiting too longer for nothing is a waste. Just look down and you'll see how much she still loves you, life is too short you two and you have to make the most of it."

With that, he runs back to his seat. They unfreeze and the tray falls on the floor.

Danielle looks at Shelley and then down, "Sorry."

Shelley notices the ring box on the floor and asks as he reaches down for it, "What's that?

Danielle notices the box and was about to say something. But Shelley picks it up and opens it.

He gasps, "A ring?"

Danielle speaks nervously, "I was carrying that around for weeks, been holding for you. Hoping...trying to find the right time to ask you."

"Ask me what?" he asks.

"To, um, marry me," she answers as she stands up.

He replies, "But that's why I broke up with you. I gave up on waiting. I can't believe you bought the ring though. This was the ring we agreed upon. Of course I will."

They smile and hug. The four of them laugh as James fakes a tear drop down his face.

"And that's how an actual cupid does it, thank you so much," James states with a little bow.

Kendall responds, "This would've happened sooner if I would've keep my little wicca nose out of their business."

James comments, "You can't change people, they have to change themselves."

Logan states as he looks at the door and then eying James, "Oh, speaking of that. _Hot._"

Mackenzie emerges from the door and looks at them and walks towards them.

"Go, dude," Carlos coaxes James.

"Go, bro," Kendall replies.

"Alright, alright," James comments, "I'm going in deep."

"You go. You can do it," Kendall coaches James as he walks away.

They laugh as James walks up to Mackenzie.

Mackenzie greets James, "Hey."

James walks up to her, "Hey. I'm glad you stopped by."

"Any chance you're gonna come back with me?" she asks James as she grabs his hand.

"Nn. No. This is my home now," James answers.

Mackenzie retorts, "You know me, I had to try."

She adds, "I know I lied to you about a lot of things. But one thing I never lied to you about was how much I care about you."

James nods, "I know, Mackenzie. I know."

They kiss and then they rested their foreheads against each other for a few seconds before parting.

"I guess I should be going," Mackenzie states as she releases James's hand.

"Yeah," he chuckles.

"Um, you know, I hope the next time we cross paths, I'll be the girl you always think you see," she states.

James speaks as he caresses her face, "Goodbye."

Mackenzie grabs his hand and gives it a kiss. She walks away as James turns around.

Logan, Carlos and Kendall walk up to him.

"Hey," James speaks to them.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asks James.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, she was just stopping by on her way home, no big deal," James explains with his arms over his chest.

Kendall comments, "Heard that before."

Carlos rubs his shoulder as the three of them hug him.


End file.
